Me sonrojo
by Auri Leonhardt
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles y one-shots con los sonrojos de Maka como protagonistas.
1. Cuando te escucho tocar

**_¡Ohayo!_**

_**Bueno, como había dicho, tengo que compensar a quienes leen mi fic "Appearances are deceptive" por haber demorado, y por sus Reviews mas que nada, que al leerlos, me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Ustedes dirán: "¡Ahora tardarás más en subir las contis!" Pero se equivocan, porque esto me tomó tan solo un segundo, por lo que no se preocupen, el fic seguirá con su transcurso normal n.n**_

_**Como ahoraa -al parecer- está "de moda" subir conjuntos de Drabbles, yo también quice hacer unos... Pero esto lo tenía pensado desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y no encontraba un buen momento digamos. Pero bueno, ahora tengo la escusa y el tiempo para subir este conjunto de Drabbles. Además, no quería que alguien que tuviera mi misma idea se adelantara xD A veces esas cosas pasan...**_

_**Ah, y bueno, en realidad cada uno está relacionado entre sí... Digamos que es como una historia contada a partir de varios Drabbles ¿Captan? xD y todos serán Maka Pov...**_

_**Bueno, gracias por los Reviews que recibo en dicho fic :D Me hacen tan feliz, y no tienen idea de cuanto *w***_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

**_Ok, no hay nada más, así que..._**

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**Me sonrojo...**

* * *

_¿Sabes, Soul? Es increíble lo que un leve color en las mejillas puede decir de la gente. _

_Porque cuando yo me sonrojo, mis sentimientos quedan escritos en mi rostro. _

_¿Sabes todo lo que puede llegar a significar ese color?_

_Pues muchas cosas, como por ejemplo..._

_Lo especial que eres para mí._

* * *

**_1º Drabble: Cuando te escucho tocar_**

Si hubiera tardado cinco minutos más para salir del salón, tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Porque si me hubiera demorado aún más, nunca hubiera podido escuchar el sonido de aquel piano proveniente del salón de música. Pero al fin de cuentas, lo había escuchado, y sentía como mi alma me pedía a gritos ir a juntarme con aquel piano, para seguir oyendo...

La música no solo me llamó la atención por ser tan extraña, sino porque por algún motivo que ignoraba, me había hecho sonrojar ¿Desde cuándo me sonrojaba al escuchar música? Era intrigante saber la respuesta...

Entré sin siquiera pensarlo a la sala de música -a la cual nunca antes había entrado-, y me quedé en la puerta, sin poder dar un paso más, viendo a aquel chico de cabello albino.

No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que sus manos seguían moviéndose sobre las teclas de aquel instrumento, sin detenerse.

Nunca había escuchado una melodía como esa: era oscura y rara, pero bastante interesante y deslumbrante a la vez...

De repente, la música cesó, y frente a mí, unos ojos rubí me miraban serios, pero con una sonrisa... cool.

-¿Me estabas escuchando tocar? -Preguntó mientras que se daba la vuelta, volviendo su vista al piano de cola negra. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sin que yo hallara la razón para ello. Asentí levemente, a pesar de que sabía que no me veía- Yo soy está clase de humano -Dijo, y empezó a tocar nuevamente.

El sonido de su música empezó a invadir el lugar por completo, haciendo que me quedara maravillada por la sincronía de sus notas, y por lo mucho que me gusta oírle.

Jamás fui amante de la música, nunca llegué a comprenderla, pero ahora, no solo me encantaba escucharlo, sino que nuevamente, un leve rubor se asomó por mis mejillas. No entendía el porqué... Tal vez porque me gustaba demasiado oírle tocar, o tal vez porque quería que nunca se detuviera. O quizás... fue porque -por un pequeño momente- creí que esa canción estaba dedicada exclusivamente para mí.

Comencé a sentir curiosidad por aquel chico, y en cuanto la música llegó a su fin, logré alejar el rubor que se había formado en mi rostro, y me armé de valor para preguntarle...

-¿Quieres ser mi arma? -Pregunté mientras que sonreía, y extendía mi mano.

Eso fue demasiado impulsivo, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo haría de nuevo, de la misma forma.

El chico me miró sorprendido, pero luego de pensárselo por un minuto, me estrechó la mano, y contestó...

-Claro -Y sonrío, mostrando unos dientes que nunca había visto, similares a los de un tiburón- Soy Soul Eater Evans.

-Y yo Maka Albarn -Ambos nos soltamos las manos, y luego de un rato de silencio, no sabíamos bien qué decir.

Es que en cuestión de segundos, había conseguido un compañero, para toda la vida quizás, sin pensármelo un momento por lo menos.

-¿T-tocarías de vuelta? -Pregunté algo nerviosa esta vez, a la vez que por tercera vez, me sonrojaba un poco.

-No -Contestó secamente, acabando con mi ilusión de oírlo aunque sea, una vez más- No suelo tocar en público, y menos para una pecho-plano como tú.

El rojo que comenzó a acomodarse en mi rostro, no era de vergüenza, sino de pura rabia.

-Idiota -Le contesté, dándole un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

* * *

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces te incluyen en los motivos._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando te escucho tocar... Me sonrojo._

* * *

**_Emmm... ¿Les gustó? Sino lo abandonó aquí mismo xD_**

**_Si creen que es raro sonrojarse al escuchar música, entonces considerenme rara, porque a mi me pasó hace MUY poco xD Sí, así de rara soy ¿Algún problema? Jeje..._**

**_Bueno, espero sus Reviews con... ¿Emoción? Jiji_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo Drabble si así lo quieren, asíque_**

**_Me despido!_**

**_Un beso enorme para todos ;D_**

**_Suertes!_**

**_Geko~_**


	2. Cuando luchamos

**_¡Ohayo!_**

**_Bueno gente, se ve que gustó mucho el Drabble *w* ¡Waaa! Que emoción!_**

**_Me alegro de que gustara de esa forma, y bueno, respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron, sí, serán todos SoulxMaka. Disculpen por mi obsesión con esa pareja ¡Es que son tan kawai! Jajaja._**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas bellas y hermosas personas que me dejaron Review:_ ****Lilith Shiro; The Emptiness; Naomii Hatsune; valeziiTha; the-lady-of-darkness-97; yuki-chan; vale-alice; Miyoko-chibi; choko-tan; Hime Hyuuga; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma.**

_**Les agradezco con todo mi corazón cada una de sus palabras! **_

_**¿Saben? Ando MUY enojada. ¿Por qué? Porque el día que fui al evento, vi un hermoso pin de Soul, en el que tiene una camisa blanca y una chalina roja (ya sabrán que imagen es) y dije "después lo compro" y cuando volví decidida 100% para comprarlo, no estaba :S ¡Quería morirme! Estuve todo el día lamentándome por ello u.u**_

_**Bueno, si alguien quiere donarme un pin como ese para levantarme el ánimo, lo aceptaré feliz n.n Jijiji**_

**_Aquí les dejo el otro Drabble (no tengo idea de cuantos serán, pero sé que serán bastantes _o_o**_**), es más corto que el anterior, y creo que no es muy tierno como el anterior, es... diferente a lo que acostumbro a escribir xD Ya verán... ^^**_**u**

_**Ok...**_

_Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

**___Sin más que decir, les pido por el amor de Dios: _**

**___¡Lean!_**

* * *

**___2º Drabble: Cuando luchamos_**

Yaces en mis manos, pero no con tu forma humana, sino que transformado en guadaña.

El enemigo se encuentra frente nuestro, y ambos, como equipo, debemos combatirlo, para capturar su alma.

¿Quién pensó que realmente haríamos un buen equipo?

A pesar de que hayas aceptado ser mi arma, creí que las cosas no funcionarían, y que decidirías apartarte de mí. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Te quedaste a mi lado, a pesar de los Maka-Chops que suelo darte, y a pesar de ser una nerd pecho-plano sin ningún atractivo.

Nunca creí que alguien me aceptara como realmente soy.

Me siento tan extraña contigo...

-¡Oye, Maka! ¡Despierta! -Soul me sacó de mis pensamientos, para que reaccionara- ¿Ves esas cadenas?

Observé las cadenas que se encontraban al lado de nuestro enemigo, que a lo alto, sujetaban varios elementos de metal.

Había entendido a qué se refería.

En un ágil movimiento, salté haciendo creer a nuestro contrincante que lo atacaría directamente. Él esquivó la guadaña, y en cuanto se corrió, aproveché para cortar dichas cadenas, produciendo que una gran masa de cosas de metal caigan encima del enemigo, dejándolo algo inestable.

-¡Ahora! -Gritó mi arma.

-¡Sí!

Y en un instante, un alma se encontraba en donde antes estaba la figura del kishin.

Lo habíamos logrado. Como el buen equipo que formábamos.

Soul se transformó, y se llevó el alma con su mano directo a su boca.

-Gracias por la comida -Susurró- ¿Sabes Maka? Creo que a este paso, no tardaremos mucho en transformarme en una Death Scythe -Hizo una pausa, pero yo no dije nada, y continuó hablando- Escucha esto, porque sólo lo diré una vez -Escuché con gran atención, tal como me pidió- Eres un gran técnico, y estoy orgulloso de tener una compañera como tú.

Y como si nada, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el exterior del edificio abandonado en donde nos encontrábamos.

Y mi cara, se volvió roja como un tomate.

Ahora yo me pregunto... ¿Soul se habrá dado cuenta que mientras peleábamos, y mientras que él me alentaba para acabar con nuestro oponente, yo me había ruborizado? Espero que no.

Porque no quería que me preguntara el porqué, ya que ni yo misma encontraba una respuesta para aquello...

O por lo menos, no aún.

* * *

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, son por cosas a las que no les encuentro sentido._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando luchamos... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**Jajaja, esta Maka se sonroja por todo xD**_

_**Bueno... ¿Les gustó? ¿Es un asco? ¿Necesito tomarme un tiempo para dejar de escribir, así luego escribo cosas que valgan la pena, o directamente no escribo nunca más en la vida? xD**_

_**¿Por qué siempre soy tan trágica? :S**_

_**En fin, de un día a otro, me di cuenta que TODOS tiene blog :s Bueno, no todos, pero la mayoría sí xD Así que... Seré directa:**_

_¿Quieren que me haga un blog, para poner adelantos, y de paso poner mis dibujitos feos? xD_

**_Solo lo haré si alguien promete pasarse una vez al año ¬¬ Jajajaja. Bueno, a ver que responden..._**

**_Como siempre, gracias por sus Reviews, me hacen muuy feliz ^^ Y también gracias a quienes se pasan por mi fic: _**_"Appearances are deceptice" **y a quienes se pasaron por mi otro Drabble o One-Shot (lo que sea): **"Don´t let me go" **¡Estoy más que agradecida!**_

_**Gente, los adoró! Son mi mejor inspiración!**_

_**Gracias por todo!**_

_**Y espero algún Review, con uno que diga "Estuvo bien" me conformo xD**_

_**Nuevamente gracias, y me despido de una maldita vez xD**_

_**Mucha suerte ;D ¡Se la merecen!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Geko~**_

_Ansiando por leer el siguiente capítulo de Soul Eater *w*_


	3. Cuando me despiertas

**_¡Hola gente!_**

**_¿Cómo les va? Espero que de maravilla ^^_**

**_Pues, les estoy muy agradecida por sus hermosos Reviews que me llenan de inspiración! _****_¿Les queda claro lo agradecida que estoy, no? Porque les estoy agradecida de todo corazón n.n Hoy traje un pequeño Drabble, a comparación de los demás _^^u**

**_Bueno, sigo con mi búsqueda del maldito -hermoso- pin de Soul, así que les dejo este nuevo Drabble xS_**

**_Ah, y para que sepan, a causa se las respuestas positivas (?) para que me haga el Blog, bueno, ya está hecho xD ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE APOYARON LA IDEA Y LA HICIERON POSIBLE!_**

**_Bueno, gracias por sus hermosos Reviews a: _Lilith Shiro; Cherry Baudelaire; yuki-chan; Naomii Hatsune; Kasumi-Keiko11; Hime Hyuuga; Liz Wland hc; the-lady-of-darkness-97; yuna; Miyoko-chibi; valeziiTha; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; mumi evans elric; Candy-san; choko-tan.**

_**Les estoy agradecida desde mi alma! **_

_**Bueno, para quienes quieran pasarse por mi Blog, abajo les dejo el Link, o sino está en mi perfil.**_

___Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

**_____Gracias nuevamente, y les pido que por favor:_**

**_____¡Lean!_**

* * *

**_3º Drabble: Cuando me despiertas_**

_Maldito Soul, por su culpa he perdido la noción de lo que significa "Dormir plácidamente", porque el muy hijo de su mami, desde que nos mudamos a nuestro departamento, no deja de despertarme los sábados temprano, y lo que es peor: ¡Interrumpe mis sueños!_

_A veces sueño con que estoy en una enorme biblioteca y de repente me encuentro con uno de mis actores favoritos, y cuando está a punto de darme su autógrafo, el viene y me despierta... como hace un rato:_

-Nee, Makita-Chan~, es hora de despertarse -Susurró seductor en mi oreja.

-¿Q-Qué?

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, para ver como Soul estaba acostado a mi lado, muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, pervertido! -Grité furiosa, mientras comenzaba a buscar un libro.

-¡Te vengo a despertar! No te enojes. Pero si quieres nos podemos quedar durmiendo un rato más, _juntitos~_

-¿¡Qué! ¡No!

-Maka... ¡Ya... era un broma!

-¡Maka...-Chop!

Y el albino quedó frito en mi cama, con la marca del librazo que le di en su frente.

-Idiota -Susurré

Salí de mi cuarto, dejando atrás a Soul semi-inconsciente, para poder preparar el desayuno...

Cuando estaba en la cocina, no pude evitar tocar mi mejilla...

...Estaba ardiendo. Claramente me había sonrojoado.

Últimamente... Desde que estoy con Soul... Me sonrojo más de lo común.

Suspiré, y comencé a preparar de una vez el desayuno

* * *

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es porque haces cosas de un idiota pervertido._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando me despiertas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**Ok, es un asco, y es cero original, lo sé u.u Pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió u.u**_

_**En fin, aquí dejo la página de mi Blog! (Borren espacios)**_

_http: / mary-eruka-chan. blogspot. com/_

_**Gracias a las que se pasan y a las que dejan Review! ^^ Me llenan de alegría :D**_

_**Ok, ya lo dije, pero lo repito: En este San Valentín, me voy a poner a jugar al solitario u.u Jaja xD**_

**_Pero será después de leer el Segundo Capítulo de_ Soul Eater Not! **_**Kawaii n.n**_

_**Que tengan un hermoso San Valentín!**_

_**No se olviden de pasar por mis otros fics: **"Appearances are decptive"**, y por mi One-Shot: **"Significado"_

**_Nos leemos, y tengan suerte ;D_**

**_Geko~_**


	4. Cuando me llamas

_**¡Hola habitantes del planeta Tierra! (?**_

_**Etto... Ignoren eso ^^u**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo Drabble que traje exclusivamente para ustedes ¿Y para quién más sino? XD**_

_**Bueno, estoy muy contenta con los Reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior, y con los de mi otro fic ^^ Sus reviews son mi mayor inspiración, y estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes.**_

_**Gracias a: **_**Lilith Shiro; Naomi Shimizu; Hime Hyuuga; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; mumi evans elric; the-lady-of-darkness-97; Candy-san Miyoko-chibi; vale-alice _¡Les agradezco de todo corazón que hayan leído y comentado!_**

_Lo de siempre: ______Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Bueno, les pido PORFA:**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**Drabble nº4: Cuando me llamas**_

_**...**_

_Me siento como una idiota:_

_No paro de ver en mi celular la bandeja de "llamadas recibidas";_

_No paro de ver esa llamada; No paro de ver aquel nombre:_

_Soul._

_..._

Iba caminando por las calles de Death City, llendo hacia mi casa.

Hoy salimos -como siempre- a las 13:00 p.m. del Shibusen, por lo que me fui a la casa de Tsubaki para almorzar y a hacer un trabajo escolar juntas. Solo habíamos demorado dos horas, y se habían hecho las 15:00.

Era temprano, pero tenía ganas de llegar a casa, tirarme en el sofá, y leer algún libro. Además, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena.

Todavía seguía sin acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi nuevo hogar, era aquel departamento, en el cual vivíamos solamente Soul y yo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era algo extraño que dos chicos vivieran juntos y solos bajo el mismo techo. Pero entre mi arma y yo no había nada de nada, así que estaba bien ¿no?

Suspiré, y cerré un poco los ojos para poder apreciar el viento soplando en mi cara. Era una sensación bastante agradable...

…la cual fue interrumpida por el estúpido tono de mi celular que estaba en mi mochila, rompiendo con el silencio que invadía toda la cuadra.

¿Una no puede relajarse por unos segundos siquiera?

Saqué mi celular, pero la llamada se había cortado. Debe ser papá, de seguro. No hacía falta fijarse para saberlo.

El celular volvió a sonar, dándome a saber que me estaban llamando. Pensé en no atender, ya que si se trataba de mi padre era mejor no hacerlo, pero me sorprendí al ver el nombre de mi arma.

¿Soul?

Atendí.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Maka ¿Qué andan haciendo con Tsubaki? -Preguntó Soul.

-Estoy llendo a casa ¿Para qué me llamas? -Pregunté algo molesta.

-Para nada, estoy en casa aburrido, y tenía ganas de hablar con mi técnico.

¿De hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Le gustaba hablar conmigo? ¿Para eso me llamó?

-Pero... ¿pasó algo? -Pregunté.

-No. ¿Dijiste que estás llegando a casa?

-Sí, en un minuto estoy ahí.

-Bueno, te estaré esperando -Y sin más, colgó.

Esta vez, sí me detuve en mi lugar, y me arrodillé mientras que me sujetaba de la cabeza.

¿Por qué Soul me hacía sentir tan confundida? ¿Porqué me emocioné al escucharlo diciendo que tenía ganas de hablar conmigo?

¿Realmente... le gustaba hablar conmigo?

Me levanté de donde estaba, y bufé molesta. No sé porqué me ando haciendo ilusiones... ¿Ilusiones de qué? No tengo nada de que ilusionarme con Soul.

Volví a sujetarme de la cabeza, mientras que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

-Oye niña -Abrí mis ojos, y vi que era una señora algo mayor de edad- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás roja... ¿Tienes fiebre?

Miré mi rostro reflejado en la vidriera de un local. Era más que claro. Me había sonrojado.

-Sí, estoy bien -Respondí.

Y mientras que aquella mujer me observaba preocupada, seguí mi camino hacia mi hogar, mientras que trataba de deshacerme de aquel color en mis mejillas y maldecía por ello.

...

_Soul, tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas._

_Pero la mayoría de las veces, me resulta molesto._

_¿Y sabes...? _

_Cuando me llamas... me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? Ojalá que sí *^***_

_**Bien... Quiero pedir disculpas si no comento en algunos fics o si no me paso por sus blogs :S Es que, bueno... mi hermanastra usaba mucho la compu xD y yo uso mi netbook en ese tiempo, pero en la casa de mi viejo no agarra internet wifi, por lo que, no me puedo conectar, pero aprovecho para escribir ^^u Pero ahora que volvi a mi casa (y tengo internet) me voy a poder pasar mas... creo ._. Gomen!**_

_**Solo diré que estoy muy agradecida con quien haya leído el Drabble, con quien lo agregue a favoritos, y con quienes comenten :D ¡Muchísimas gracias, son lo más! Y también con aquellos quienes se pasan por mi otro fic **"Appearances are deceptive"**, que siempre me hacen sonreír con sus palabras.**_

_**Bueno... Me despido...**_

_**Suerte ;D**_

_**Geko~**_


	5. Cuando discutimos

_**¡Ohayo!**_

_**Bueno, aquí traigo otro Drabble ^^ ¡El número 5! ¡Viva! Bueno, este Drabble está bastante... Emm.. no sé, no es gran cosa, pero creo que les gustará (o eso es lo que le estoy pidiendo a Kami-sama TT^TT)**_

_**Muchas gracias a: **_**Hime Hyuuga****; valeziiTha; vale-alice; Leina-chan; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; ; Naomi Shimizu; mumi evans elric (El wifi vendría a ser como la señal para un celular. En cierta forma, no tengo "señal" con la netbook, porque con eso puedo conectarme, en otras palabras, les robo internet a mis vecinos. No se si entendiste xD); Kasumi-Keiko11; Candy-san; kaoru240; Miyoko-chibi. _¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Y perdon si no contesté como suelo hacer con los MP, pero sinceramente no pude u.u_**

_Lo de siempre: ______Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

**_Ahora, les pido:_**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

_**5º Drabble: Cuando discutimos**_

...

_Soul..._

_¡Deja de ser tan idiota!_

_..._

Habíamos llegado a nuestro departamento con mi arma. Volvimos de una misión, la cual ¡él echó a perder por completo! ¡Si no hubiera arruinado nuestro trabajo, hubiéramos conseguido nuestra alma número diez! Todo fue su culpa...

-¿Mi culpa? -Preguntó fastidiado el idiota albino- ¡Si fuiste tú la que no pudo calcular bien el ataque!

-¿Qué no lo calculé bien? ¡Serás tonto! Tenía el blanco fijo, pero TÚ tuviste que cortar la resonancia de almas. Por más que haya errado o apuntado bien, no pudimos efectuar el ataque. Porque tú dejaste la resonancia por la mitad.

Sí, leyeron bien. En plena resonancia, en plena batalla, nuestras almas no llegaron al tope de la resonancia, porque _alguien _la cortó.

-¡Que tampoco fui yo! Y si lo hice, ¡no fue a propósito! Aunque sospecho que haya sido culpa tuya... -Dijo mientras que se dirigía a la cocina para tomar de la heladera un poco de gaseosa.

-¿Ahora resulta que me culpas a mí de eso? -Asintió despreocupadamente- Soul... ¡Eres un cabeza hueca!

Dejó su vaso en la mesada, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Un cabeza hueca? ¿Por qué? ¿Por sospechar se que tú hayas cortado la resonancia? Eso solo hace más fuerte mi teoría...

-¿Qué? ¡Olvidate de esa teoría, porque no fui yo, cabello de anciano!

Sus ojos rubí comenzaron a desprender fuego de su interior, y si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a esto, me hubiera dado un escalofríos. Aunque me incomodaba que me miraba tan directamente.

-¡No te metas con mi cabello! -Oh, no, aquí vamos...- ¡Eso no es nada cool! Por lo menos no tengo un cabello que parece sin vida y feo.

¿Dijo que mi pelo era feo y sin vida?

-¿Sin vida? ¡Tú eres el que tiene el pelo de un viejo muerto!

Pude jurar que vi como algo en su interior se hacía añicos. Tal vez era su orgullo...

-¡Cállate, nerd come-libros!

-Leo porque me gusta, y no tengo problema en aceptarlo.

-Claro, es verdad. Aceptas el hecho de que te encierras en tu habitación a leer y estudiar, sin tomar aire afuera, nerdcita -Pronunció la última palabra dándome a entender que se sentía superior a mi- Un día tu cabeza explotará, y yo estaré viendo como sucede con unas palomitas en mis manos.

-¿Ves? ¡Solo dices estupideces! Esa es la diferencia entre yo, que leo, y entre tú, que no haces nada productivo. Tú dices boludes tras boludes.

-Ya, ya. Ve a leer algo niña sin pechos y ningún atractivo...

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Pregunté a punto de estallar. Literalmente.

-Niña sin pechos y...

-¡Maka-chop!

Él se lo buscó... Sabe lo mucho que me enfada que me llame así. Sabía que corría el riesgo de que le golpeara con uno de mis libros.

-¡Auch! -Se quejó, adolorido ¡Bien!- ¡Eres una bruta! ¿Dónde esta tu feminidad? Machona...

-¡Maka-chop! ¿Eres masoquista o qué? Porque puedo pegarte todo el día si me sigues molestando -Dije mientras que miraba como se revolcaba por el suelo, tomándose de la cabeza.

-Pero yo solo digo la verdad... ¿O quieres que te diga que eres hermosa y que me encantan tus pechos, y que no me interesa que seas una nerd? -...- Porque estaría mintiendo, pero si quieres que mienta...

-¡MAKA-CHOP!

Esta vez no iba a dejarle que me insultara de nuevo... No. Por eso mismo decidí golpearle tan fuerte con mi libro para que quedara medio-muerto en la cocina, y para que se callara de una vez.

¿Quién se cree que es para hablar así de mi? No tiene ningún derecho de hablar así sobre mi cuerpo y mi forma de ser... Porque yo no tengo nada en contra de que como es él. Me gustaba mucho su manera de comportarse, pero cuando me peleaba o me hacía enojar, simplemente... ¡Agh! ¡Lo odio! ¡Es un tonto!

"-_¿...quieres que te diga que eres hermosa y que me encantan tus pechos, y que no me interesa que seas una nerd?"_

Esas palabras seguían reproduciéndose en mi mente... ¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo como eso? Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Porque en esos segundos, mi corazón se paró, y comenzó a latir desaforadamente al instante, y por supuesto que me había sonrojado, solo que el tonto -por suerte- no lo notó. Tal vez suene raro, pero... creo que en ese momento, me sentí... feliz. No logro entender el porqué, y no es que me interese mucho. Pero cuando dijo que si me dijera eso, estaría mintiendo, toda mi alegría se fue por la borda, y me sentí realmente desilusionada.

¡Y no entiendo el porqué! Esto me está sacando de quicio...

Tal vez, me sentí así porque... Ningún chico me había dicho algo así, y si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido el primero... Tal vez, era solamente eso. O era lo único que se me ocurría por ahora.

Me dirigía mi habitación, aun enfadada. Me recosté en mi cama, y apoyé mi rostro contra la almohada, mientras que esperaba a que el color en mis mejillas fuera disminuyendo poco a poco con el tiempo.

-Soul... -Susurré contra mi almohada- Muérete.

...

_Soul, tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas._

_Pero la mayoría de las veces, desearía no hacerlo._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando discutimos... me sonrojo._

* * *

**_Sí, ya lo sé. Soul y Maka se fueron de tema mal :s Pero así es como hacen siempre ¿no? Discuten por algo, y terminan diciendo "pecho-plano" y "Maka-chop" xD Jaja... Estos chicos u.u_**

**_Bueno, pido disculpas si me estoy retrasando con los Reviews que envío :s Es que, creí que ahora no tardaría, pero todo lo contrario, voy empeorando Así que, miles de disculpas u.u_**

**_Dios, me dan ganas de golpearme con un palo a mí misma xD Últimamente me deprimo por cualquier cosa ¬¬ Pero ya, estoy demasiado maricona, así que no me hagan mucho caso xD_**

**_No saben! Me pasó algo terrible :s Me olvidé de poner mi famoso y encantador "Geko~" en un Review ._. Waaa! xD Jaja, Dios..._**

**_Bueno... Me despido!_**

**_Suerte ;D_**

**_Geko~_**


	6. Cuando cocino

_**¡Hi people!**_

_**¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Yo estoy muy contenta porque ¿recuerdan que les conté que no me pude comprar un pin de Soul? Bueno, mi hermano como fue con mi primo a otro evento de anime -y ambos hicieron de Stein (mi hno) y de Spirit (mi primo)- me compró tres pins de Soul Eater *w* Grité como loca, y no paraba de abrazarlo x3 ¡Muchas gracias nii-san, te adoro!**_

_**Y también por todos sus Reviews, **_**_los cuales se los agradezco de todo corazón. Me emociona tanto el saber que les gusta lo que escribo, y que lo leen _*-***

_**Muchísimas gracias a: **_Naomi Shimizu; Hime Hyuuga; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; s; Kasumi-Keiko11; mumi evans elric; Candy-san; vale-alice; kaoru240; Miyoko-chibi_** ¡Las adoro con mi alma!**_

_**Bueno, perdonen si me demoré en actualizar **_**:S****_ Es que, bueno... quería subir antes la continuación de _**_"Appearances are deceptive" **( no se olviden de pasar **_**xd**_**)**__**, pero, me demoré con ese fic, y por lo tanto, también con este. Así que, les pido que por favor, me perdonen ¿Lo harían? **_**;_;**

_Lo de siempre: ________Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Bueno, dejo de arrebataros el tiempo...**_

_**Les pido Onegai:**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**_6º Drabble: Cuando cocino_**

_..._

_Nee Soul, ¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?_

_Entiendo que no puedas resistirte al olor de la comida cuando la preparo,_

_y que por eso tu estómago ruge por el hambre que tienes._

_Entiendo que necesites comer algo rápido, y que por ese mismo motivo, me apresures._

_Pero..._

_¿Podrías dejar de acosarme cuando preparo la cena, Soul?_

_Gracias._

…

¿Día? Ni idea.

¿Hora? ¡Que se yo!

Solo se que se estaba haciendo de noche, y que debía prepararle la cena a esa bestia traga-comida de Soul, mi arma. Ya que si no me apuraba, seguro iba a tener que pagar las consecuencias de alguna horrible forma, como se le había hecho costumbre al albino de vengarse de mi.

Aunque, cuando la cosa era al revés -cuando él cocinaba, y yo esperaba-, no lo apresuraba a que termine. No. Simplemente esperaba, por más hambre que tuviera.

_Si Soul fuera así conmigo..._

Hoy tenía pensado hacer algo mas o menos simple, ya que últimamente quedaba bastante exhausta. Iba a hacerle unos fideo con salsa, con unos pequeños trozos de carne, como le gustaban. Los fideos se estaban terminando de preparar, y la salsa junto con los pequeños pedazos de carne, esperaban listos para ser agregados. Ya faltaba nada para que terminara la cena, y Soul ya había preparado la mesa, como le pedí.

Mas le valía no molestarme como hacía siempre, porque me estaba apurando en acabar la cena lo antes posible, para evitar ello. Porque, sinceramente, hoy no estaba en mi día. O mejor dicho, _estaba en esos días_, en los cuales no soporto el más mínimo comentario hacia mi persona, y ni siquiera me soporto a mi misma.

Lo mejor es que ni se me acerquen, porque reacciono mil veces peor de lo que acostumbro.

-_Maka~_ -Me llamó Soul, quien se apoyó sobre la mesada de la cocina, y miraba ansioso la comida que estaba terminando de hacer, y justo en ese instante, su estómago rugió- ¿Cuanto falta? -Preguntó como un niño pequeño haría.

-Poco -Contesté cortante.

-¿No puede ser ya? -Dijo poniéndose a mi lado, y oliendo el olor de la comida- ¿Has agregado vainilla? Huele a eso. _Y muy bien_...

¿Vainilla? ¿¡Cómo le voy a agregar vainilla a los fideos?

-No -Dije, siguiendo con mi labor.

-Oh, entonces... ¿Te puedes apurar? -Dijo en un tono algo... ¿Seductor? El hambre le debe estar afectando al cerebro, porque si está a punto de molestarme con una de esas bromas que suele hacer, sabe que se ganará un fuerte Maka-chop, aunque no tenía mi libro conmigo, conseguiría uno.

-No. La cena estará lista cuando lo esté. Falta muy poco. Deja de quejarte -Contesté a ver si así podía hacer que se callara de una maldita vez.

Soul... ¿No entiendes que estoy en _mis días_?

-Pero yo quiero comer YA -Esta vez, se colocó detrás mío, y rodeó sus brazos al rededor de mi estómago, acercando así mi espalda contra su torso, y quedando _muy _pegados ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO...!- ¿No vas a darme algo_ rico_? -Susurró de la misma forma seductora que antes contra mi oído, produciendo que una pequeña descarga recorriera desde esa zona hasta mi estómago, y un color se asomara por mis pómulos.

No iba a gritarle, porque pensé en algo mucho mejor que eso... Creo que fue algo automático, aunque agradezco que haya sido de esa forma, porque tal vez hubiera fallado. Tomé la olla en la que había preparado la salsa, y en un instante, esta había quedado en la blanca cabellera de mi arma, y se iba cayendo su contenido en partes de su remera blanca, como en su pantalón oscuro y el suelo de la cocina.

-¡Oh, disculpa Soul! -Dije burlona, luego de que una pequeña risita se escapara de dentro mío- Tendré que preparar de nuevo la salsa, así que... ¿por qué no te bañas... mientras que yo preparo _otra vez_ la salsa, sí? Tal vez tengas que _esperar _un poco _más _-Dije marcando más aquellas palabras.

Soul quitó la olla que yacía en su cabeza, y recién ahí, pude ver como sus ojos me miraban despreocupado, sin inmutarse nada ¿No le afectó lo que acababa de hacer?

Arrojó la olla al suelo, pero con la misma expresión en su cara, y allí me di cuenta, que sí le molestó. Genial.

-Quiero fideos sin salsa, por favor -Dijo dándome a entender, que no iba a esperar más por la comida- Me bañaré después.

Se ve que tenía hambre.

-Como quieras. Pero no vayas así al comedor, a menos que no te moleste limpiarlo _también _luego.

Soul frunció el ceño ante mi comentario, y se deshizo de su remera para ir a su habitación, y cambiarse la ropa rápidamente. Cuando volvió, yo ya había servido la comida, que eran unos simples fideos. Coloqué el queso rayado por si quería agregarle, para que no fuera simplemente eso. Aunque, mucho cambio no hacía.

Comimos en silencio, y en mi interior, me estaba riendo por lo que acababa de hacerle a Soul. Se lo merece por idiota, y por haberme hecho sonrojar.

…

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer, me fui a mi habitación a ponerme mi pijama, y me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua antes de dormirme. Vi que el piso estaba limpio, y que Soul estaba lavando los platos. Tenía aun su cabello rojizo por el color de la salsa, y seguramente luego se bañaría.

Me dirigí con mi vaso -ya servido con agua- hacia la puerta de mi habitación, donde le deseé las buenas noches a Soul.

-Espera Maka -Dijo Soul desde la cocina- ¿Recuerdas que te había preguntado si le habías agregado vainilla a los fideos? -Preguntó mientras que lavaba los platos, y mi vista no alcanzaba a verlo.

-...Sí -Respondí- ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-Es que... -Dudó- Me acabo de dar cuenta de qué se trataba ese olor...

-Y... ¿Qué era? -Pregunté, citándolo a que continúe.

Oí un suspiro suyo.

-Era tu perfume -Contestó sin dar mas rodeos.

"_-Huele a eso. Y muy bien..."_, recordé que dijo.

Mi cara -por segunda vez en el día- volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate, y sin decir nada, me acosté en mi cuarto para dormir. O mejor dicho, para tratar de dormir.

Pero, antes de entrar a mi habitación, juro que escuché una risa proveniente de la cocina.

…

_Soul, tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas._

_Pero la mayoría de las veces, es porque estos en esos días._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando cocino... me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no, maso? Creo que este Drabble es más largo que los otros, no? Aunque eso no importa mucho.**_

_**Waa! Soul pervertido **_**x3****_ Se anda aprovechando de Maka cuando anda con la guardia baja, o mejor dicho, cuando no tiene un libro a su alcance _xD_ Y Maka, termina sonrojadita _*w*_ ¡Pero pudo vengarse! ¡Muajajaja! ¿No son un encanto estos dos? _:/**

_**¿Me harían un favorcito? *Todos responden que no* Bueno, les digo igual ¬¬ **__**¿Se pasarían por mi Blog? Es que... He subido una idea que tengo en mente, y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. Y me gustaría saber que opinan **_***-*****_ Si lo hacen, me gustaría que comenten en el Blog, en un Review o por un MP por fanficiton, si no les molesta _u.u _¡Gracias a quien se interese!_**

_http : / / mary- eruka- chan. blogspot. com** (borren espacios)**_

_**Bueno, me despido, y muchas gracias por leer este conjunto de Drabbles **_**_ Trataré de no demorarme con el siguiente _u.u**

_**Nos leemos! Tengan mucha suerte**_** ;D ****_Y espero aunque sea un review _._.**

_**Geko~**_

_Una pregunta: ¿Alguna ha podido leer el capítulo 84 del Soul Eater? Yo no :/_


	7. Cuando hago deportes

**_¡Holitas~!_**

**_Perdonen si subo antes de lo que esperaban. ¡No me pude resistir! _x3**

**_Waa! Ya casi llegamos a los 70 Reviews _*-*_ Les diré esto. Si llegamos a los 80 (Que número más simétrico!), haré algún One-shot, o algo. Lo que quiera aquella persona ^^ Aunque no creo llegar a las 80 :S Pero en fin..._**

**_Muchas gracias a: Monotone Princess; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; yuki-chan _**_(gracias por lo de mi idea para el próximo fic _n.n_)_**_; Dipi-_****_chan; Kabegami; valeziiTha; Lilith Shiro; vale-alice; Kasumi-Keiko11; MakaEvans95; the-lady-of-darkness-97; Candy-san. ¡Gracias por sus palabras! _*****w***

_Lo de siempre: ________Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

**_Ahora sí, les pido gente hermosa:_**

**_¡Lean!_**

* * *

**_7º Drabble: Cuando hago deportes_**

...

_Son esos momentos en los que los colores suben a mi rostro,_

_cuando estoy haciendo todo absolutamente mal,_

_quedando como una idiota frente a todos._

_Pero en especial, quedando como una idiota frente a ti,_

_Soul._

_..._

La campana de la escuela suena, y el sonido de los aleteos de las palomas que las rodean se escuchan alejarse, dándole un ambiente tenebroso a toda esta situación. Todas mis amigas y compañeras corren, directo hacia el mismo lugar, dejándome atrás. No me encontraba con ganas de correr realmente, y menos hacia donde todas ellas se dirigían. Preferiría quedarme caminando por los pasillos de Shibusen, leyendo un libro en la biblioteca, o incluso estar encerrada en el caño, sin hacer nada. Todo menos estar en aquel lugar. Todo menos...

El gimnasio.

Para mi, Educación Física, era la peor materia del universo entero. A pesar de ser muy inteligente, y de que siempre apruebo todas las materias, esta era la excepción. La existencia de dicha materia, era lo que arruinaba mi vida en esos momentos.

Llegué a paso lento al gran Gimnasio, donde las chicas ya estaban estirándose y practicando los golpes con las pelotas de un lado. Y del otro lado del gimnasio, se encontraba el grupo de los -pervertidos- varones, quienes no paraban de mirar el equipo de gimnasia de debíamos vestir. Les hubiera dado un Maka-chop a cada uno, por babosos, pero...

Mi profesora, Marie-sensei, tocó su silbato, haciendo que todas nosotras fuéramos y nos sentáramos a su al rededor, en el suelo.

Nos explicó que primero, en la clase del día de hoy, haríamos grupos de cuatro integrantes, y haríamos varios ejercicios de práctica para jugar Voleibol. Y luego de media hora de eso por lo menos, jugaríamos el resto de la hora varios partidos.

Formamos un equipo de cuatro, con Tsubaki, Patty, Chrona y yo. Liz no jugaba porque decía que no quería romperse la uña. Claro que por negarse a jugar, recibía un castigo, y luego debía hacer un Trabajo Práctico muy difícil para ella, por la misma causa. Dichosa su suerte...

Al principio, todo marchaba de maravilla. Tsubaki, Patty y Chrona jugaban entre ellas, divirtiéndose como siempre. Tsubaki casi siempre le lanzaba la pelota a Chrona, con extremo cuidado, quien tímida, recibía la pelota y con todo su esfuerzo, se la pasaba a Patty, cuya fuerza para pegarle a la pelota era inmensa, y siempre la mandaba a cualquier lado. Y ahí era cuando yo entraba en acción, porque era quien iba buscar la pelota por más lejos o cerca que fuera. Las chicas me comprendían, y no me obligaban a hacer algo que yo no quisiera, y por ser tan comprensivas conmigo, yo les devolvía el favor llendo a buscar el balón.

La media hora pasó, el silbato sonó por segunda vez, y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme.

Hora de jugar Voley.

Los grupos eran de seis, y el nuestro estaba formado por Tsubaki, Patty, Chrona, Kim, Jacquilne y yo. Obvio que a mi me elegían solo por ser su amiga, ya que si dependiera de mi forma de jugar... bueno, era mejor no hablarlo.

El primer partido comenzó, y nosotras comenzamos a jugar. Mis compañeras de equipo jugaban realmente bien -inclusive Chrona-, pero yo...

Cada vez que recibía la pelota, trataba de esquivarla para que no me golpee, y si le daba, disparaba para cualquier parte. Pero era mucho peor cuando recibía varios pelotazos en mi cabeza y cuerpo. Y como si fuera poco, tenía las miradas que me echaba Jacqueline bastante cabreada, y los gritos de Kim, que me bajaban el autoestima en picada.

Faltaban diez minutos para que Educación Física por fin terminase, y nosotras estábamos a punto de empezar el que sería el último partido de la clase. El grupo de los chicos ya se había ido, y varios de los del turno de la hora siguiente -que empezaban una vez nosotras acabáramos-, estaban llegando. Entre ellos, Soul.

Mierda ¿Por qué hoy llega temprano?

-¡Oye, Maka! -Gritó el albino, mientras que levantaba su mano y la agitaba, desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Yo simplemente levanté mi mano, tímida, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, devolviendo el saludo- ¡Mucha suerte! -Gritó, y algo dentro mio se iluminó y se llenó de felicidad antes sus pequeñas pero amables palabras.

No pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

Me abofeteé literalmente para poder reaccionar ¿En qué estaba pensando?

De nuevo dirigí mi vista a mi arma, y por una razón, sentí un cosquilleo en mi interior. Su cabello se hallaba como siempre, y también llevaba el equipo de gimnasia, que consistía en una remera blanca lisa, y unos pantalones cortos de color azul.

Seré sincera. Mi arma estaba muy sexy.

_Bastante._

Otra cacheteada a mi mejilla por mi parte ¿En qué cosas andas pensando Maka? Debía concentrarme en el partido, y _demostrarle a Soul lo capaz de jugar bien que era._

¡Agh! ¿Por qué ando pensando tanto en Soul? Algo debe andar mal en mi hoy, realmente.

-Escucha Maka -Dijo Kim, quien no me había percatado frente mio, y me trajo de vuelta los pies a la Tierra- Este es el último partido, y queremos ganar aunque sea uno. Así que... Juega bien ¿Sí? -Yo solo asentí algo nerviosa, mientras que nos colocábamos en nuestras posiciones.

El silbato se escuchó, y la pelota no tardó en ir de un lado a otro sobrepasando la red, siendo golpeada por los brazos y manos de ambos grupos.

Los chicos, como su clase aun no empezaba, se habían sentado a un costado, siendo la tribuna, y viendo como jugábamos. Algunos en silencio, otros alentando, y otros silbando o tirándoles piropos a las chicas.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, no recibía la pelota, e íbamos ganando. Pero al parecer, las del otro grupo se dieron cuenta de ello, y comenzaron a lanzar todas las siguientes bolas en mi dirección. No sabía donde meterme ni que hacer, porque por mucho que me esforzaba, la pelota iba a cualquier lado, o no llegaba a pasar la red, y ninguna de mi equipo lograba salvarla. Nada me funcionaba.

Maldición.

Poco a poco me sentía cada vez más aturdida, y solo escuchaba los abucheos y risas de la tribuna, junto con los gritos que recibía por parte de Kim. Mi cara comenzó a hervir, y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Y Soul me estaba viendo. Estaba quedando como una tonta frente suyo.

-¡Ya, Maka! -Grito Kim por quien sabe cuanta vez- ¡Juega bien de una puta vez!

_Es lo que trataba de hacer..._

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi rostro, y perdí el equilibrio cayendo de culo al piso. Genial. Más vergüenza.

Todos estallaron en risas al ver como la pelota golpeó mi rostro, y Kim seguía mirándome enojada.

Sentí como la sangre salía de mi nariz, y como los lágrimas amenazaban por hacer lo mismo de mis ojos.

Tsubaki y Chrona se acercaron rápido hacia mí, y me preguntaron si estaba bien.

-¡Dios! Eres más torpe de lo que creí Maka -Dijo Kim haciendo que algo en mi, se quebrara.

_Ella tenía razón._

-Ya, Kim. Déjala tranquila -Le dijo Tsubaki lo más seriamente posible.

-¡Pero si es una idiota! ¡No puede hacer un solo pase bien! Por su culpa hemos perdido el partido, y por eso ahora está sangrando.

-Kim ¡Basta! -Le dijo Tsubaki una vez más, mientras que Chrona me rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándome.

-Eres una perdedora -Me dijo sin más la de cabellos rosados.

_Una perdedora._

¿Eso soy?

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy cruel con ella, Kim? -Dijo mi arma, quien al verme, me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo sufriera un cosquilleo- Además, no es como si fueras una gran jugadora. Incluso, ¿recuerdas la vez en la que tropesaste con el balón y caíste de cara al piso? ¿Fue hace unos meses, no es cierto?

La cara de Kim se puso roja como un tomate, y salió corriendo de allí.

Soul se acercó hacia mí, y me extendió la mano para que la tomara, y me parara junto a Chrona.

-Ven, vamos a ver que hacen con tu nariz.

Caminados de la mano, nos dirigimos a la enfermería, donde me atendieron y se fijaron de que no tuviera nada malo. Lo único que hicieron fue ponerme un poco de algodón en la nariz.

Estaba sentada en la camilla, y frente a mí, tenía a Soul, quien esperaba a que la enfermera volviera para darnos permiso de irnos.

-Soul... -Dije en voz baja.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y nos quedamos mirando por un segundo, hasta que él desvió su mirada _¿Sonrojado?_

-¿Qué? -Preguntó.

-G-gracias -Le dije un poco nerviosa.

Sonrió con esas sonrisas torcidas suyas, y mis mejillas tomaron el color de sus ojos.

-De nada -Dijo un tanto burlesco.

-En serio Soul, -Le dije hablando seriamente, lo cual le sorprendió un poco- Gracias.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mi, y Soul no tardó en pasar su pulgar por ella, quitándomela.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré Maka, _para todo._

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, no puedo evitarlo._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando hago deportes... Me sonrojo._

_

* * *

_

**_Sí, ya sé, dirán: "Que tonta Maka por ponerse mal por algo como eso", pero, lo que más le molestaba, es que estaba quedando en ridículo con Soul_ xS_ ¿A ustedes no les molestaría quedar así frente a Soul? Jajaja_ xD**

**_Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí a la medianoche, y ahí es cuando mis neuronas fallan horriblemente!_**

**_Y si por si lo están pensando. Esto no me ha pasado a mi _xS_ Juego masomenos al Voleibol, pero... Nunca me han tratado así si llego a jugar mal a veces _^^U**

**_Espero sus Reviews ansiosa_ :)**

_**Nos leemos! Tengan Suerte **_**;D**

_**Geko~**_

_Como he tenido el "Ok" de varias, me estoy apurando con terminar los capítulos de los fics _x3

_Gracias a todas aquellas que se pasaron por mi Blog y leyeron mi nueva idea _


	8. Cuando me salvas

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Ya lo sé, me merezco lo peor del mundo por haberme tardado tanto **_**u.u**_** Pero bueno, hago lo que puedo, y si quieren darme latigazos (como dice Liz.I'm), molerme a golpes, mandarme a Excalibur para que me muerda un ojo (como dice Miyo xd) o matarme **_**o.o**_** (como dice the-lady-of-darkness-97), no me hago problema ¡Lo merezco! **_**T^T**

**_Quiero disculparme desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, con: _Dipi-chan ; yuna ; Miyoko-chibi; Ririsu Shiro Yuki Kori ; Monotone-Princess ; yuki-chan ; the-lady-of-darkness-97 ; Candy-san ; Kasumi-Keiko11; Liz.I'm ; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma ; juliacoolgirl11 ; Hime Shiraiwa ; Kabegami Amaterasu ; Leo Sayato Evans ; Sakura no Soul ; MayAlbarn. _Y también quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que leen entre las sombras, agregan a favoritos, etc..._**

_Lo de siempre: ________Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Gente, ando con poco tiempo u.u Así que les pido perdón y...**_

_**Por favor:**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**8º Drabble: Cuando me salvas**_

_..._

_Todos tenemos un ángel guardián,_

_alguien que nos cuida, sin que nosotros sepamos de su compañía o existencia._

_Alguien que siempre está a tu lado, sin que te des cuenta._

_Pero, en mi caso, solamente tengo una guadaña idiota que me cuida._

_¿Este es mi ángel guardián?_

_..._

Suspiré por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, al oír el ruido de la campana de la escuela, anunciando que las clases del día de hoy habían terminado, y que la hora de mi muerte se acercaba, por desgracia.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo había acabado. Todo aquello a lo que una vez quise... a mis amigos, a mi familia, mis libros, todos aquellos a quienes quiero... Todos ellos se quedarían sin una Maka Albarn, porque, como acabo de decir, mi muerte se acercaba.

Un revoltijo se formó en mi estómago de tan solo pensar en la causa de mi fallecimiento.

¿No tengo acaso, algún ángel guardián, que me proteja de todas las cosas malas en las que me meto?

-Maka, no vas a morir, solo tenemos que ir a que Liz te compre un vestido y algo más de ropa. Además, te acompañaré ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? -Preguntó Soul, quien se paró delante de mi banco, examinando mi rostro.

Soul sin duda no podía ser mi ángel.

Levanté la vista del suelo, y me paré de mi asiento, para ir caminando hacia el exterior del salón, e ir directo a la salida del Shibusen, mientras que arrastraba los pies con pesadumbre, sin ganas de llegar hacia esa puerta, donde seguramente, debía de estar esperando Liz a que llegase.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has ido de compras con Liz -Me expliqué- Y es mucho peor si vas. No quiero que me veas probar ropa.

-Gracias, a mi también me encanta pasar momentos contigo -Bufó Soul- Pero, no puedes quejarte, ya sabés que tendrás tu recompensa si voy contigo.

Los ojos se me iluminaron de tan solo pensar en lo que obtendría a cambio, y fui corriendo hacia la puerta del Shibusen, donde, como había pensado, estaba Liz. Soul vino detrás mio, pero caminando de manera tranquila y serena: completamente cool.

Me di vuelta, para fulminarlo con la mirada, ya que me tenía completamente cansada de que fuera todo el tiempo de esa forma. Pero, el solo me miro seductor, y sonrió de costado, mostrando sus dientes tan característicos, y derritiendo a todo aquello que se lo quedara mirando. Claro, no solo se derretían las chicas que lo miraban, sino que también se llevaban puestos por delante los casilleros, las paredes y a los demás compañeros incluso.

Eso es por no mirar por donde caminan, tontas.

A pesar de que esa mirada de Soul hizo estremecerme, marché molesta, bajando las escaleras de la entrada principal, y parándome frente a Liz, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, al verme ahí, por mi propia voluntad.

-Creí que intentarías escapar -Se burló ella, que llamaba la atención de varios muchachos también.

-Ya me cansé un poco de salir corriendo -Mentí.

-De todas formas, no te hubiera dejado escapar -En cuanto dijo eso, un golpe de frío me vino de lleno en la espalda, haciendo que toda mi espalda temblara de miedo. Pronto, llegó Soul a nuestro lado, a quien ignoré completamente- ¿Nos vamos?

Tanto Soul como yo, asentimos. El sonriente, y yo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Maka, pruébate este, y este, y esto también, pero pontelo con esto, y ni se te ocurra combinarlo con esto ¿entendido? -Decía Liz, a medida que dejaba pilones de vestidos y sacos en mis brazos, que apenas podían soportar el peso de tanta ropa, que hasta no me dejaba ver, porque llevaba la montaña delante de mi cara.

Unas manos -seguramente las de Liz- me empujaron hasta el vestidor, y en cuanto entre, dejé caer toda la ropa al suelo, para mirar que frente a mi, tenía un gran espejo. Pude ver que la cortina del vestidor, que era lo único que permitía que nadie me viera cambiar, estaba unos centímetros abierto, dejándome ver a mi arma, quien estaba a lo lejos, mirando con desinterés una chaqueta de cuero negra, bastante bonita a mi parecer.

Una chica, con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, se le acercó con una gran sonrisa, y le preguntó quien sabe qué. Al parecer, Soul no notó que ella estaba coqueteando con él, y eso que la tenía en frente, porque incluso yo a esta distancia lo noto. Al parecer Soul le preguntó por el precio, y luego de charlar unos segundos, la de "sonrisa divina" se fue complacida.

Cerré aquel centímetro de cortina que me dejaba ver la maldita escena, y decidí de una vez ponerme uno de los vestidos que Lis me dio al azar.

-¿Maka, como estás? ¿Puedo verte? -Preguntó Liz, del otro lado.

-E-estoy bien -Contesté, mientras que trataba de entrar en el vestido azul. Cambié de técnica, y decidí ponérmelo por arriba- A-ahí salgo...

Trashh...

Maldición, no...

Miré el vestido que tenía enredados a mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, y al levantar esta, pude notar cómo se había descocido en una larga hilera el vestido.

Maldita Liz y sus vestidos ajustados.

Desenredé mis brazos del vestido, posicionandolo frente a mi, para ver que tal se veía.

…

Era un agujero enorme... ¡No puedo disimularlo ahora!

"_Bueno, supongo que si lo pago, y me lo llevo, no habrá problema, luego puedo arreglarlo en mi casa" _Pensé. Por lo que, mire con tranquilidad la etiqueta que tenía pegada, para así ver el precio.

Una fuerte punzada en el corazón me hizo arrodillarme en el suelo, suplicándole a Dios un poco de compasión.

El vestido estaba $759,99.

¿Porqué Liz encoje los vestidos sin ver el precio antes?

-¿Maka? -Me llamó de nuevo Liz- ¿Pasa algo?

¿Le digo lo que sucede? Creo que sería mejor no hacerlo... Ya que, Liz me mataría si le llego a decir que rompí un vestido tan lindo de esa cantidad de precio ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-¿Maka? -Esta vez fue Soul quién me llamó- ¿Por qué diablos estás tardando tanto? No es nada cool andar esperando a una pecho-plano como tú.

Maldito imbécil.

En un flash, me había vestido, y tironeé a Soul de su camisa metiendolo dentro del vestidor también.

-¿Qué diablos haces, pervertida...?

-¿Pervertida yo? ¡Ve a coquetear con la cajera también, así matas el tiempo que te hace perder una pecho-plano como yo!

-¿De qué hablas? -Me preguntó, mirando que estábamos parados sobre la montaña de ropa. Cortesía de Liz.

-No importa, pasa algo más importante aquí... -Le desvié de tema, al darme cuenta de las estupideces que estaban saliendo de mi boca ¿porqué me enojaba tanto por una tontería como esa?- Necesito que me _salves_, Soul...

-¿De qué?

Me agaché para tomar el vestido, y ponerlo frente a su rostro. Él miró con desinterés el enorme tajo que se le había hecho al vestido, y lo tomé como si nada.

-No es algo tan grave, solo tenemos que pagarlo y listo.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues mira el precio, Evans.

Soul hizo caso a la indicación que le di, y miró su valor, pero, a diferencia de lo que había pensado, no puso ninguna mueca de susto, ni siquiera un pequeño infarto. Nada.

"_Era de esperarse de él"_

-No es tan caro que digamos -Dijo nuevamente desinteresado.

-¿¡Qué no es tan caro? ¿De dónde demonios sacaremos ese dinero?+

-Yo lo pago, tu tranquila. Pruébate la demás ropa, que sino Liz te matará.

-P-pero, es demasiado para que lo pagues, y no tienes...

-Lo tengo -Dijo acallando mis palabras, al colocar su dedo indice en medio de mis labios- Sigue con lo que hacías.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, se fue del vestidor, dejándome atónita.

Bueno, si Soul dice que me quede tranquila lo haré...

Continué probándome la demás ropa, que con cuidado, me la probaba sin romper.

-Pero luego se lo pagaré...

"_Soul siempre me salva"_ Pensé.

Y realmente siempre lo hace. Siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesito, aun a pesar de llamarlo "idiota" todo el tiempo.

Siempre está ahí, para mí.

Miré como me quedaba uno de los vestidos que me había dado Liz. Tenía un color rojo, que por más que lo lavara, seguro se mantendría. Y no hablo del vestido, sino de mi rostro reflejado en el espejo.

-En verdad, muchas gracias Soul -Le dije por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día- Ya no te diré más idiota.

-Vaya, ni yo me puedo creer que hagas esa promesa -Bromeó, evidentemente, tratando de provocarme.

Alcé delante mio el vestido azul que se había roto hoy por la tarde, que estaba como nuevo. Sin un rasguño, y sin marcas de haberse roto. Esa muchacha a la que Soul le mandó que lo cociera, era fabulosa sin duda alguna.

-¿Me dejarás pagarte el arreglo, aunque sea?

-No -Me respondió por décima vez- Ni el arreglo, ni el vestido.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, tómalo como otro regalo por haberme dejado ir a acompañarte a comprar ropa. La verdad fue una experiencia sobrenatural, Maka -Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no le dije nada.

No podía quejarme. Me había salvado de varios gritos de Liz, y de haber pasado vergüenza con las del negocio, que seguramente, se hubieran enfadado mucho conmigo si no hubiera pagado el vestido tan caro.

Tal vez no tenga un ángel guardián. No a alguien con alas y un aurora celestial siguiéndome a todos lados, ayudándome en los momentos malos, y también en pequeños accidentes como el de hoy. Pero, tenía a Soul, quien era una especie de guadaña guardián cool y un poco estúpida.

"_O tal vez lo tenga, solo que no me doy cuenta de que es aquel que siempre está a mi lado"_

-Y aquí tienes lo que te había prometido antes -Dijo dándome una pequeña bolsa- No me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero me sentí algo raro entrando en una tienda de esas.

Me había olvidado completamente de lo que Soul me había prometido primeramente por haberle permitido que nos acompañara a mi y a Liz, por lo que mis ojos ojos se iluminaron al ver tan preciado objeto entre mis manos.

Las cosas que permito por conseguir un manga.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi rostro al ver la perfección del último tomo de mi manga favorito, y grité de alegría, como nunca.

Salté de mi lugar, y me tiré a los brazos de Soul, quien por mi peso, calló contra el suelo, quedando yo encima suyo.

-¡Gracias Soul, Gracias! ¡Te adoro! ¡Eres lo mejor!

Él solo me miró estupefacto por unos momentos, pero luego comenzó a reír, y a corresponder mi abrazo.

Definitivamente, no le diré nunca más en mi vida "idiota". No a mi guadaña guardián.

...

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es inevitable._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando me salvas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí **_**T^T**

_**En fin, ando algo apurada, por lo que me despido, y pido miles de disculpas más por las demoras**_** u.u**

_**¡Los adoro lectores!**_

_**Geko~**_

_¡Este fue el drabble simétrico~! x3 ¡Yeiii~!_


	9. Cuando no me dejas dormir

**_¡Ohayo~!_**

**_*Recibe miles de tomatazos e insultos, quedando más roja que Maka con sus sonrojos* _**

**Lector enfurecido:_ ¡Metete tu "Ohayo" bien en el ****_**

_**O_O ... O-okey... Ya se que me odian TT-TT Pero, ¡les traigo una noticia! ¡Hemos superado los 100 reviews! KYAAAAAA! ¿Y saben quien fue la review n° 100? *Fijándose mientras va contando* ¡OMFG! ¡Fue Monotone-Princess! :3 Wii~! xD Felicidades por ser ese número tan simétrico, sempai *3* Etto... me había olvidado por completo del detalle del review 100, así que, pídeme lo que quieras :D Un One-Shot, drabble, propaganda o... no lo sé, lo que quieras ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias también a todas aquellas lindas personas que gracias a las cuales, conseguí esta gran y bela cantidad de reviews** x3** : **_Kasumi-Keiko11; blue red rush; Candy-san; Kabegami Amaterasu; alexiel evans; Liz.I'm; Leo Sayato Evans; _(La 100 x3)_; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; Miyoko Nott; Anne Cullen Cinica; akari-daishi**.**

_Lo de siempre: ________Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Ahora, si me perdonan:**_

_**¡Lean! **_

* * *

_**9º Drabble: Cuando no me dejas dormir**_

_..._

_Siempre he tenido motivos por los cuales pegarle a Soul._

_ He tenido motivos para insultarlo,_

_y los he tenido para gritarle y darle muchas órdenes._

_Pero... ¡No tengo ningún motivo para sonrojarme de esta forma!_

_..._

Estaba acomodándome la pijama, y tratando de no romperla al mismo tiempo, ya que mi furia, en ese momento, era incontenible. Miré el reloj por última vez, y me di cuenta que ahora, marcaba las 2:49 a.m, lo cual me hizo enfurecer más. Odiaba levantarme en plena noche, cuando dormía como un ángel, hasta... ciertas situaciones. Justo cuando me estaba calzando una de las pantuflas, con todo mi cuerpo cansado y adormilado, fui saltando en una pata para mantener el equilibrio, mientras que seguía tratando de calzarme. Y ocurrió lo inevitable...

—¡Ouch! —Me quejé del golpe que me había dado en el dedo meñique de mi pie, con el borde de la cama.

Odiaba estas cosas. La oscuridad y el sueño, no me ayudaban en ese momento, lo cual acrecentaba mi ira asesina.

Salí de mi cuarto, y me dirigí a pasos largos por el pasillo de mi departamento, que se encontraba tan oscuro como mi habitación, ya que no había ni una luz prendida, y ni siquiera una venta abierta, por donde entrara la luz de la luna, o de los postes de la calle. Por donde sea que viera en esa casa, solo se veía negro. A excepción de...

Había una luz que salía por debajo de una de las puertas de las habitaciones. No mi habitación. Si no que la de Soul.

No dudé ni un segundo, que abrí aquella puerta de golpe, dejándome ver todo su interior, por aquella luz que, a causa de mi sueño y la falta de costumbre por la hora, me estaba dejando ciega. No literalmente, claro, pero casi.

Frente a mi, estaba Soul en medio de todo su cuarto, con su computadora nueva con internet, y al parecer, estaba teniendo una video-llamada con Black Star, por lo que alcancé a ver en ese segundo. Y, más que nada, por aquella risa que era tan característica de él.

Y cuando me refiero a segundo, es porque eso fue lo que tardé en arrojarle uno de mis libros directo a su cabeza, haciendo que cayera de frente de la silla, y se golpeara contra el suelo. Desconecté la computadora, de manera que esta se apagó instantáneamente, y la habitación quedó a oscuras, a excepción de la pequeña franja de luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana, que estaba solo un centímetro abierta.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Dijo levantándose del suelo, y se sobaba la cabeza— ¿A qué se debió aquel golpe, loca?

—¡No puedo dormir por tu culpa, idiota! ¿TE PIENSAS QUE NO SE ESCUCHAN TUS RISAS DESDE LA HABITACIÓN? —Dije gritándole con todas mis fuerzas, y lo que el aire de mis pulmones me dejó.

Se me quedó mirando por un rato, por lo que pude ver en la oscuridad. Sus ojos carmesí, eran lo único que podía alcanzar a ver. Y a pesar de que daban un aspecto tenebroso... se veían igual de bellos como la luna en medio de la noche más oscura.

—Nunca te quejas de eso —Me dijo luego de una pausa, en la que solo se escuchaba mi respiración nerviosa.

¿Por qué diablos me estoy poniendo nerviosa en momentos como este? ¿Acaso no era común para mi reventar su cabeza a Soul con uno de mis librazos?

—Claro que no, porque trato de soportarlo. Pero hoy llegué al límite, Soul.

—"...hoy llegué al límite, Soul" —Dijo mi arma, imitando con una voz afeminada y muy aguda, a mi voz— ¿Quién diablos te crees ahora, Maka? —Prosiguió en tono de burla.

Este chico va a sacar lo peor de mi, si sigue hablando de esa forma tan molesta.

—Solo vete a dormir, Soul.

Comencé a dirigirme para salir de su cuarto, pero su voz hizo que me detuviera y estremeciera hasta la médula.

—¿No habrá sido que viniste solamente para entrar a mi cuarto, y así yo te hacía quedarte a dormir conmigo?

¿Pero qué diablos...?

Me di la vuelta con toda tranquilidad, y le sonreí como siempre solía hacer. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus estupideces de pervertido.

—Dime Soul... ¿Acaso le estabas preguntando a Black qué idioteces puedes decirme para molestarme?

Su risa sonó en la oscuridad de la habitación, y además de sus ojos, pude ver sus dientes al sonreír de costado, como solía hacer.

—No hace falta que él me las diga. Un chico cool como yo siempre sabe qué decir.

Lo que me faltaba...

—¿En serio crees que es cool decir algo tan estúpido como eso?

—En realidad no, pero lo digo solo para molestarte —Aclaró con toda sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me di la vuelta sin decir nada más, y di un paso en el que ya me encontraba fuera de su cuarto, aunque quedó la puerta abierta. Y se aprovechó de ello, tomándome con fuerza -pero a la vez con tal delicadeza- del brazo, obligándome a dar la media vuelta.

Al percatarme de la posición en la que estábamos, noté a nuestros rostros muy cerca. Bastante para mi gusto.

—Dulces sueños, Maka —Y lentamente, llevó sus labios a mi frente, donde depositó un cálido beso.

—B-buenas noches, Soul —Dije enroscándome en mis propias palabras, por lo nerviosa que me había puesto, ante tal acto suyo.

Salí casi corriendo de donde estaba, y me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta de golpe, y me arrojé a la cama. Me di cuenta de que tenía la respiración muy agitada, así también como mi corazón, que no paraba de latir de esa forma tan desesperante.

"Calmate Maka, solo fue un beso en la frente de tu arma. No es para ponerse así" Me repetía mentalmente a mi misma cada dos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarme.

—Por lo menos ahora que se fue a dormir, me dejará descansar —Dije para mi misma, mientras que me tapaba con las sábanas de mi cama, lista para volverme a dormir.

_~2 horas después~_

¡Maldito idiota de Soul!

Primero, no me deja dormir con sus risas, y ahora tampoco me deja con aquel "beso de las buenas noches" que me dio. En serio ¿no podré dormir nada esta noche? ¿Hay alguien arriba que quiere verme con sueño todo el maldito día? Puede que sea lo más probable.

Como sea, pero... ¡No puede ser que no pueda dormir por algo tan estúpido como eso! No tiene lógica. ¿No poder dormir por un simple beso de Soul?

Suspiré cansada, pero, a pesar de estar muriendo del sueño, no podía caer dormida.

Es que... solo fue un beso en la frente ¿cuántos besos así me habrán dado mis amigos? Nunca me pongo así por algo sin importancia como ello... Pero, el hecho de que lo haya hecho mi arma, que lo haya hecho, Soul... Me daba a pensar que...

—Me pongo así por lo idiota que es —Interrumpí mis propios pensamientos con aquello que dije en un susurro, antes de que pensara una boludes mayor.

Di varias vueltas en la cama, durante cerca de una hora y media más, hasta que pude conseguir dormirme de una vez. Con mi cabeza echa un lío, y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

...

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, me quedo muy confundida_

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando no me dejas dormir... Me sonrojo._

* * *

**_¿Y. les gustó? Ojalá que sí n.n_**

**_Sé que ando diciendo que no iba a actualizar más este fic h__asta no terminar con _**

_http : / / mary- eruka- chan. blogspot. com** (borren espacios)**_

**_Espero que sepan disculparme por estas demoras u.u Me siento una escoria T^T_**

**_Ahora si, me despido! Un beso enorme~! Mucha suerte ;D_**

**_Geko~_**


	10. Cuando estudio

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**¿Cómo les va? ¿Dispuestos a perdonarme la vida por mi demora? En el caso de que no, bueno, lo lamento mucho :/ **_

_**Traigo un Nuevo drabblecito de esta pareja de tortolitos que tanto adoro, y luego de tanto tiempo. Tengo los ojos fuera de órbita, y no se como estoy escribiendo esto (siendo que el sueño esta a punto de vencerme) Pero en fin, tal vez sea el jugo de naranja lo que me está manteniendo despierta hasta ahora (?) Ok, todos sabemos que no Dx**_

_**Miles de agradecimientos para: **_Miyoko Nott; Liz.I'm; Candy-san; akari-daishi; yuki-chan; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; the-lady-of-darkness-97; Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH; Soul3vans; Raven Granger.

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD _

_**A los que quieran:**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**10º Drabble: Cuando estudio**_

_..._

_Se supone que cuando una persona dice "voy a estudiar", va a estudiar.  
Y no que se va a poner a correr detrás de un albino idiota,_

_para darle la paliza de su vida._

_..._

Hoy era sábado, y tenía todo el día libre. Y ¿qué mejor que pasarlo estudiando para la evaluación que tendríamos dentro de un mes? Era lo que más me gustaba hacer, después de todo. Llenar mi cerebro de conocimiento y sabiduría, me llenaba el corazón de alegría.

Cualquiera que escuchara mis pensamientos -es decir, todo el mundo, ya que todos saben lo mucho que me gusta estudiar-, diría que soy una aburrida nerd come-libros... Pero ¿A mi que me importaba? Cada cual tiene su manera de divertirse y pasar el tiempo... La mía era estudiando y leyendo libros sin cesar ¿Es que acaso era algo imperdonable no querer ser una cabeza hueca?

Tomé uno de los libros de mi mochila, y lo junté con el pilón -los treinta libros que nos mandó a leer Stein durante todo el año, más algunos que busque por mi cuenta en la biblioteca e impresiones de páginas de internet donde busque información-, y en unos pocos minutos de haber ordenado todo en mi escritorio, comencé a leer la primer página de uno de mis libros.

—¡Maka! —Genial... No puedo leer ni una palabra que ya me interrumpen.

Me di la vuelta, y me encontré con la cara triste de Blair, que andaba únicamente con una toalla sujeta al cuerpo ¿No tiene vergüenza? No claro, no la tenía...

—¿Qué pasa Blair? —Le pregunté preocupada, ya que no era de ponerse así de triste. A menos que...

—¡Es Soul-kun! Creo que se desmayó... y no reacciona —Se abalanzó sobre mi, y me tomó desesperada de los hombros, y comenzó a zarandearme de un lado a otro, al ver que ni me inmutaba en lo más mínimo— ¡Ayudame a hacer que Soul recupere la conciencia!

Prefería que se mantenga así. No había que ser genio para saber lo que había pasado...

—A ver, ¿Cómo fue que Soul se desmayó? —Le pregunté lo más tranquila que pude, a tiempo que se sentaba en mi cama, y comenzaba a contarme qué era lo que le había pasado a mi _querida _arma.

—Es que... Yo estaba saliendo de la ducha, y Soul-kun no sabía que yo me estaba bañando. Así que entró y... —Levanté la palma de mi mano, y la coloqué frente a su cara, interrumpiendo su explicación.

—Ya entendí, no hace falta que me cuentes lo que sigue.

Me levanté con calma de mi silla, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, caminé a paso lento hacia el baño. Abrí la puerta de este, y al ver en su interior, me encontré con un Soul que, como había dicho Blair, estaba desmayado. Pero, pude notar como sus ojos se iban abriendo de a poco, y se encontraban con mi par de ojos jades.

Sonrió de costado... pero la sonrisa le duró poco. La sangre que caía de su nariz, hacia que terminaran de encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas: Una Blair cubierta solo por una toalla indecente, y un Soul desmayado, con una gran cantidad de sangre que salía por su nariz.

Como había dicho antes... No había que ser genio para saber lo que había pasado.

—Soul... —Susurré al borde de una explosión de ira y furia.

Soul se dio cuenta al instante del odio que le había tomado en aquel momento, y que tenía unas terribles ganas de partirle su cabezota al medio.

—Maka... ¡no es lo que piensas!

—¡No escapes, cobarde! —Acto siguiente, salí a perseguir a Soul, que se había levantado hábilmente, y había comenzado a salir corriendo por todo el departamento, escapando de mis golpes que acabarían con lo poco que le quedaba en su cabeza de neuronas.

Estaba muerto.

**~o~o~o~o~**

Tomé uno de los libros del pilón que había formado la semana pasada -la vez que había decidido acabar con la vida de Soul por ser un maldito pervertido-, para comenzar a leerlo de una vez. Me quedaban solo semanas para la prueba, y si no empezaba a estudiar desde ahora, lo más probable era que terminara en tercer o segundo lugar en los resultados.

Y, que Ox me enrostrara en la cara que tenía una mejor calificación que la mía... era imperdonable.

—¡Maka! —¿Y ahora qué?

Giré en mi silla, y vi nuevamente la cara preocupada de Blair.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté algo irritada, pero sin demostrarlo.

—Es que, Soul...

—Sí, ya entendí.

Me levanté de mi asiento, y fui a buscar a Soul, que esta vez, estaba semi-inconsciente en su cama, y como lo esperaba, con varias gotas de sangre resbalando de su nariz.

Levantó su cabeza... parecía mareado.

Sus ojos me miraron con terror al ver en ellos lo que ya tenía planeado, y se apresuró en buscar que lo perdonara por las palabras que comenzó a decirme. Pero claro, por más que hablara, ya estaba perdido. Y, como lo hizo la otra vez, entró a correr por todo lugar que se lo permitiera.

**~o~o~o~o~**

—Maka...

Los ojos de Soul, asustados frente a mi, nuevamente. Y mis libros esperando a ser leídos, a dos semanas de la evaluación.

—¡Maka!

Soul corriendo. Una semana.

—¡Maka-chan!

Corre. 5 Días.

… Y así hasta el día anterior a la prueba.

¡Maldición!

—Maka...

—¿QUÉ QUIERES? —Al darme la vuelta bruscamente, en vez de encontrarme con Blair, me encontré con Soul, quien parecía sorprendido ante mi reacción.

—B-Blair se fue a trabajar... Quería preguntarte si querías que cocine ahora, o más tarde...

—Ah, era eso... —Era obvio que estaría así de sorprendido ante mi reacción. Pero, siendo que desde hace un mes estaba pasando por la misma situación una y otra vez, y que, no había podido estudiar nada a consecuencia del par de inútiles— Dentro de un rato... quiero estudiar aunque sea un poco más.

Me di la vuelta, y volví a concentrarme en mi libro... Pero, oí como Soul se quedaba parado en la puerta. Tal vez meditando en decirme algo o no.

—Lo... Lo siento —Dijo repentinamente, sin permitirme escuchar lo que había dicho.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo, para verle su rostro apenado, que miraba fijamente el suelo.

—Perdona —Me disculpé— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Que... te pido perdón —¿Perdón? ¿Y a este qué le había picado?— Es que, verás... te estuve dando problemas el mes entero... y, no pudiste aprovecharlo para estudiar. Perdón.

¿Es que acaso este era un regalo divino de los Dios? ¿Shinigami-sama solía hacer milagros como estos? Si no era él, entonces ¿Quién me había mandado a "un Soul que pide disculpas"? Sea quien haya sido, de seguro secuestró a mi verdadero compañero, y debe tenerlo preso.

De acuerdo, sabía que eso era imposible, pero no encontraba otra explicación para lo que sucedía.

—¿De verdad me estás pidiendo perdón? —Le pregunté solo para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, y de que lo que ocurría era real.

Hasta me pellizqué y todo.

—Claro boba, ¿crees que soy incapaz de pedirte perdón? —Bufó— Eso no sería nada cool.

Mmm... ahora me daba cuenta de que sí era real.

—De acuerdo, te perdono —Le dije sonriendo, contenta por lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

Soul se acercó a mi, y se apoyó de espaldas a mi escritorio, tomando uno de los libros que estaba leyendo.

—Y dime... ¿De qué hay prueba?

Comencé a reírme de la estupidez de Soul, que no sabía ni siquiera los temas que el profesor usaría para evaluarnos.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Le pregunté por cortesía. Después de todo, si lo mantenía entretenido con eso, no me distraería con sus idioteces mientras yo estudiaba.

Se lo pensó por unos segundos, y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que se sentaba en mi cama, listo para que yo comenzara a explicarle tema por tema, lo que había logrado estudiar.

—¡Pero antes de eso! —Me interrumpió Soul— Dime... ¿Por qué tanta violencia cuando me desmayo por... bueno, tu sabes.

"_Por Blair"_ Pensé.

—¿Por qué? Pues porque eres un idiota pervertido. Por eso.

Aparté mi vista de él, que había comenzado a verme de una manera... extraña ¿Quién se creía que era para mirarme así?

Se levantó de donde estaba, y giró mi silla para que quedara cara a cara con él, acorralándome con los brazos de esta, en donde había apoyado cada una de sus manos.

¿Qué carajo...?

—¿No será porque te ponías celosa? —Preguntó demasiado cerca de mi rostro, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos. Yo no hacía más que mirar para cualquier lado, evitando esos rubís que me hacían estremecer con esa insistente mirada— Mira, hasta te pones colorada y todo.

Y sí, como había dicho, los colores habían subido a mi rostro, dejando a mi rostro peor que los tomates.

—¡C-claro que no me pongo celosa, estúpido! ¡Solo lo hago por Blair! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Soul se apartó disgustado, y con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy harto de que siempre repitas eso, pecho-plano. Estás siempre tan amargada...

Eso si que no se lo perdono.

—¿Qué diablos acabas de decir? ¡Si eres tú la causa de que siempre esté amargada!

—Eso porque estás enamorada de mi ¿no es cierto?

Realmente sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa... Me habían hecho quedar estática en mi lugar, y con la cara más que sonrojada.

Hasta que... reaccioné.

—¡Claro que no estoy enamorada de ti, Soul tonto! ¡Corre, esta vez no te salvas!

Y dándose cuenta del lío en el que se había metido... Comenzó a correr, mientras que yo iba detrás suyo con la pila de libros que debía leer. No los leería al final de todo, terminaría arrojándoselos todos a su cabeza hueca.

Ay cielos... ¿Cómo me ira en el examen de mañana?

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, lo hago por las sorpresas que me haces llevar._

_¿Y sabes...?  
Cuando estudio... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**Si hay algo que le envidio a Maka... es lo mucho que le gusta estudiar. Si a mi me gustara de esa forma, me iria mejor en las materias ._. No me va mal, pero antes me iba mejor... Solo eso. Pero, ya, no hablo más de escuela, que estoy de V.A.C.A.C.I.O.N.E.S (V**oy. **A**. **C**elebrar. **A**sí.** C**omiendo. **I**ncreiblemente. **O**.** N**o. **E**staré. **S**atisfecha.**) :D Por eso ando por aquí, molestandoles n.n.**_

_**Para festejar, me puse a escribir este Drabble, mientras que escuchaba la "Tsukiakari no Michishirube, de Stereopony" (Canción que saqué de uno de mis animes favoritos: Darker than black, Ryusei no Gemini)**_

_**Bueno, con respecto al fic **"Appearances are deceptive"**, quiero pedirles disculpas por las demoras, pero... probablemente, suba la conti entre mañana y pasado... Y, el one-shot que tengo preparado para** Monotone. Princess**, por su review 100 (Muchas gracias por el :3) Solo tengo que pasarlo aquí, y lo subiré en cuanto lo haga ^^**_

_**Ahora sí: Me despido! Mucha suerte **_**;D**

_**Geko~**_


	11. Cuando te disculpas

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien :D Yo lo estoy porque al fin pude subir el capítulo final de **"Appearances are deceptive" _**:3_ Tenía miedo de no lograrlo, pero en fin, lo conseguí! _xD_ Y me estoy muriendo de frío, pero bueno, ya pasará pronto el invierno _*~***

_**Muchas gracias a: **_Kaoru240; Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH; Ciel3vans; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; mumi evans elric; Raven Granger; Liz.I'm. **_¡Las adoro con todo mi corazón y alma! _x3**

_**Bueno, este capítulo es como la continuación del anterior, y es por eso que Maka dice que no había logrado estudiar. Recordarán ustedes lo que sucedió **_**:S**

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD _

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**11º Drabble: Cuando te disculpas**_

…

_¿Y qué es lo que pasa cuando una no puede estudiar?_

_Debe recurrir a lo poco que quedó alguna vez en su cerebro..._

_Y si es que lo logra, porque puedes distraerte mucho en un examen._

_¿Tú sabes eso perfectamente, no alvino-idiota?_

…

La campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando el cambio de hora. La profesora Marie se retiró de su escritorio así como del salón, dejándonos a todos en el aula solos. Miré a mis compañeros, y vi como todos comenzaban a sacar pequeños papelitos y los ocultaban en donde el profesor no pudiera verlos, así como sacaban los libros y los colocaban debajo del banco. También estaban los que se sentaban con alguien que había logrado estudiar, para hacer un "intercambio de información".

Yo era la única de las que no había estudiado, que había decidido ser justa y obtener el resultado que se merecía. Odiaba hacer trampa. No como otros...

—¿Entonces me ayudarás en el examen? —Preguntó Soul con carita de perro mojado, quien ya se había instalado a mi lado y juntaba sus manos pidiendo por favor.

Suspiré resignada, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa. Se había empecinado en suplicarme por ayuda, cosa que él nunca hacía, ya que nunca se interesaba en las notas que obtenía.

Realmente me pareció extraño que viniera y me suplicara porque le pasara las respuestas en la prueba, y era por eso que me negaba. Era tan raro... pero al final, tuve que terminar accediendo. Ya me estaba hartando con eso de ponerse de rodillas.

—De acuerdo —Dije molesta, pero a Soul no le importó en nada mi expresión y saltó de donde estaba festejando. Esperé a que se calmara y que volviera a prestarme atención— Todavía no cantes victoria, idiota —Dije de manera que su alegría se esfumó al instante— No te olvides que no pude estudiar, y que si recuerdo algo, será de pura suerte.

Soul se dio una bofetada en la frente, y maldijo por lo bajo. Reí al ver su actitud, que había sido realmente graciosa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró el profesor Franken Stein, quien al avanzar a pie -raramente sin su silla de escritorio- generó que los alumnos se sentarán rápido cada uno en su lugar y un silenció envolvió a todo lo que había entre esas cuatro paredes.

Parecía que el profesor hoy no tenía un buen día, porque la cara de enojo que tenía era legible hasta desde donde estaba.

—Bien, como recuerdan... Hoy tenemos un examen. Así que saquen sus hojas —Todos obedecimos sin hacer ningún ruido, a la par de que el profesor comenzaba a caminar entre las mesas— Ya saben que no quiero que ninguno intente alguna tontería —Dijo mirando a Black Star a los ojos, quien era su principal punto de atención en los exámenes— Y para los que intenten algo... —Dijo mirando a Soul, quien se estremeció en su lugar— que sepan que hoy no me dejaron diseccionar a un oso panda. Por lo que no tengo problema en suplantarlo por uno de ustedes —Todos sentimos un frío calarnos en los huesos, y vimos como podría venirnos la muerte hoy mismo.

Con que era por eso que se veía de mal humor.

—Bien —Dijo luego de entregarnos unas hojas con las preguntas a cada uno— Empiecen.

El ruido de las lapiceras y lapices rozar en la hoja suplantó al silencio, y comencé a leer la primer respuesta.

Me resulto demasiado fácil responderla, así que me fijé en si las demás eran así de fáciles a pesar de no haber estudiado. Me sorprendí al ver que me sabía las respuestas de cada punto, y creí que se debía simplemente a que me había quedado grabado en el cerebro las explicaciones que nos daba el profesor ¡Y todo por prestar atención en clases! ¡Gracias, cerebro!

—Pss! Maka —Oí el susurro de Soul al lado de mi oreja, que me irritó como nunca— Maka... —Volvió a llamarme al ver que no le decía nada— ¡Maka! —Susurró con insistencia.

—¿Qué? —Dije lo más bajo que pude, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Me pasas la primera?

Miré como el profesor miraba a uno por uno, como si fuera una especia de cámara de seguridad vigilando la entrada a un banco. Realmente daba miedo cuando se ponía de esa forma, y más ahora que debía pasarle algo a Soul.

¿Y si no le pasaba nada?

No iba a ganar nada a cambio. Volvería a ser el idiota de siempre, y se olvidaría del pequeño favor que le había hecho. Además, era muy posible que me pescaran a mí y que tuviera que sufrir uno de los horribles castigos de Stein por su culpa.

—No —Le dije en un nuevo susurro a mi compañero, firme en mi decisión.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No te voy a pasar nada.

Sentí la mirada de Soul clavada en mí, y giré levemente mi rostro para ver si estaba en lo cierto. Y sí, me estaba mirando con sus ojos rojos que chispeaban rabia. Hice como si nada, y seguí escribiendo las respuestas de mi evaluación, pero Soul se levantó de su lugar furioso, y comenzó a gritarme como loco.

—¡DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS, MALDITA TRAIDORA! -Me apuntó con su dedo índice, llamando la atención de todos y quebrando la paz que se sentía en el aula.

—¡Por tu culpa no pude estudiar nada, idiota! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cara rota de pedirme que te ayude?

—¡Eres a la única nerd a la que le puedo pedir ayuda, si pudiera pedírselo a otro lo preferiría antes que a ti!

Creí sentir que algo en mi se quebraba con sus palabras que de alguna forma habían llegado a herirme. Le hubiera golpeado en la cara, pero me sentí sin fuerzas para llegar a hacer eso.

¿Prefería a cualquiera antes que a mi? No podía creerme que sería capaz de decirme algo como eso.

Era un tonto insensible.

—Ustedes dos —Dijo con una voz sombría el profesor Stein, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada— Salgan del aula, y denme sus pruebas así como están.

—¡Pero...! —Tratamos de quejarnos los dos, pero nos miró con un aura oscura rodeándolo, y tomó un bisturí como amenaza.

—Ya. —Fue lo único que nos dijo, antes de que salgamos casi corriendo de allí.

Nos tuvimos que quedar toda la hora al lado de la puerta del aula, en medio del pasillo, sin nada que hacer. Dejándome con el maldito de Soul a solas.

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, y me senté en el suelo apoyada en la pared, haciéndome una bolita en ese mismo lugar.

—Maka... —Dijo Soul que se había parado delante mio. Su voz me dio a pensar que estaba preocupado, pero no me importó. Se hubiera preocupado antes en fijarse en lo que decía— L-lo siento...

—Te odio —Dije ahogando un sollozo, y llevando una de mis manos a mi pecho, que sentía como si a cada segundo el dolor en ese lugar crecía.

Soul se sentó a mi lado, pero no dijo nada más. Oí un suspiro suyo, el cual ignoré completamente.

—¿Estás enojada por lo que te dije? —Preguntó.

—...—Saqué la mano de mi pecho y la llevé a mis ojos para secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo— Sí.

—¿Tú sabes que en realidad si pude pedirle ayuda a cualquiera? -Preguntó colocando una mano en mi hombro, que sentí cálida pero aun así molesta.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Inquirí molesta.

Rió.

—Porque eres la única nerd que quiero que me ayude.

Levanté mi rostro y me di vuelta para ver como sonreía de lado. Sus palabras, a pesar de haberme llamado nerd, habían sonado dulces para mis oídos.

—¿La única?

—Sip —Respondió con voz de crío— Eres la única para mí.

Mi corazón se aceleró alegre, y un pequeño sonrojo invadió mis blanquecinas mejillas.

Le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro, sacando una carcajada de Soul. Me acomodé entre sus brazos, que me rodearon con cariño, y esperamos a que la campana sonara para anunciar a que la hora terminara.

Mi corazón nunca había latido de esa forma, y me pregunté porqué me había alegrado saber que era la única para él. Bueno, solo en lo que respecta a los estudios ¿no?

Aunque en el otro sentido también me alegraba.

—¿Me perdonas? —Preguntó luego de un rato.

—...—Miré el suelo pensándomelo, y no tardé mucho en responderle— Te perdono.

¿Eso significaba que... estaba enamorada de Soul?

Increíble... Pero no imposible.

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, lo hago por las cosas que eres capaz de decirme._

_¿Y sabes...?  
Cuando te disculpas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**No sé que me pasa, ando media romanticona **_**:/****_ En el final de mi otro fic también andaba así _Dx _Me doy asco_ :P _Pero siempre es a mi estilo (es decir, sin dejar de lado los momentos de idiotez _xD_)_**

_**Bien, espero que este sonrojo les haya gustado **_**:3 ****_Por cierto... Se terminan mis vacaciones, así que... Volveré al infierno, y no sé como me irá con las actualizaciones _TT_TT_ Espero que bien._**

_**Ya, me despido! Cuidense! Mucha suerte **_**;D**

_**Geko~**_


	12. Cuando te preocupas

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Ok, se suponía que este drabble estaba dedicado a: **Armi-chan**, por su cumpleaños**_** y para **_Kasumi-chii**, por su cumpleaños también... pero me retrasé muchísimo**_** ._.**_** Perdón **_**u.u**

_**Muchas gracias a: **_MakaEvans95; Kasumi-Keiko11; mumi evans elric; HoshitaSweet; Liz.I'm; kaoru240; Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; Miyoko Nott; Lenalee1; Night Whisper-6; the miss alice15_**.**_ _**Las adoro**_** :'3**

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**12º Drabble: Cuando te preocupas**_

…

_Soul, sabes bien que no soy una niña de cinco años,_

_sabes bien que puedo cuidarme sola,_

_y sabes perfectamente que me molesta cuando te preocupas de esa forma tan exagerada tuya._

_Aunque he de admitir que me agrada, solo un poco._

…

Todo fue... muy raro.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte —Dijo con voz seria, aunque parecía tratar de intimidarme, y me mostré indiferente; pero una de mis cejas se arqueó demostrando la confusión que me invadía— ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Acaso sabes...? —Comenzó a levantar la voz de vuelta y a hablar apresurado, pero logré que parara y me permitiera responder: ¿Era eso lo que quería, no?

Realmente, no tenía idea del porqué Soul se había puesto así de histérico, menos siendo algo tan poco 'cool' como él siempre mencionaba. Tantas preguntas me estaban haciendo poner nerviosa en realidad. Más que nada, porque al ser algo inusual, no sabía a qué me enfrentaba.

—Pues... —Dije para empezar a responder, y noté como Soul levantaba la oreja. Suspiré— No llamé porque no tenía crédito en el celular, estaba en la casa de Chrona...

—¿A ESTAS HORAS EN SU CASA? —Señaló que eran las 3:00 a.m., y me sorprendí de lo rápido que voló el tiempo.

—¡Tenía uno de sus problemas de no poder lidiar con nada! —Traté de explicar, pero parecía de que a Soul no le alcanzaba con eso.

Veía que se venían más cosas incoherentes de su parte, por lo que pasé por su lado para entrar a mi cuarto y que me dejara tranquila. Estaba muy cansada, y no tenía ganas de soportar a Soul.

Admitía que había tenido muchas ganas de verlo, y que lo había extrañado bastante, pero... luego de las cosas de las que me habló Chrona, y todo aquello de chica 'emo' que tiene por contar, me habían dejado bastante destrozada a mi también, en cierta forma. Más bien, sin ganas de vivir. Por lo que, menos tenía ganas de escuchar a Soul en ese instante.

Hubiera sido lindo llegar al departamento sumido en un completo silencio, ver como Soul dormía apaciguado, soñando con quién-sabe-qué, y con... ¡Momento! Me había jurado a mi misma que no lo espiaría dormido, y que ni me lo imaginaría. ¡Me negaba a terminar tontamente enamorada de ese albino!

Molesta conmigo misma, con Soul, y con Chrona por bajarme el autoestima -bueno no, con Chrona no puedo molestarme nunca-, marché hacia mi cuarto rozando a Soul.

—¿De verdad estuviste en lo de Chrona? —Preguntó tras tragar un nudo de su garganta.

Me di la vuelta, y noté como su mano estaba tendida delante mío, dudando en apoyarse en mi hombro o no.

—S-sí —Dije nerviosa, sin poder ocultarlo— ¿Dónde más?

—No lo sé... —Bajó sus ojos rubíes hasta depositarse su vista en sus pies, y puso su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón— De todas formas, estaba preocupado. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder en la calle, y menos a estas horas.

—Pero no me pasó nada... —Dije para ya terminar la charla.

¿Qué le pasaba a Soul? Nunca antes se había preocupado por mi al llegar algo tarde a casa. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no a tal magnitud llegaba esa 'preocupación' como para gritarme desesperado por responderle dónde anduve (sí, así había sido), y más que nada, se aseguraba de no haber estado con un chico ¿Cómo podía llegar a esas conclusiones?

—¿No habrás estado con un chico, no? —Oh, ¿para qué pensé en ello?

¡Simplemente quería dormir!

—¿Qué, ahora eres mi padre? ¿Sobre-protector y celoso?

Me di nuevamente la vuelta para irme a dormir de una vez, pero repase las palabras que habían pronunciado mis propios labios, y abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Había dicho eso? Ya, ojala así lo fuera. Ojala Soul estuviera celoso y fuera un sobre-protector. Solo en mis sueños lo es...¡Ains! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debía hacerme ilusiones con Soul de nada.

¡Lo admitía! El idiota de alguna forma había hecho que me enamorara de él, pero no descansaría hasta que dejara de sentir aquello nuevo por mi arma. Era una perdida de tiempo total. Sería difícil por el simple hecho de que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, y estábamos prácticamente todo el día juntos. Pero lo intentaría, o terminaría dañada.

—...—Di un par de pasos para dirigirme a mi cuarto. Se me partía la cabeza del sueño.— Maka, —Oí la voz de Soul y cómo suspiraba al apoyar su mandíbula en mi hombro, y cómo su pecho se apoyaba en mi espalda. Cómo sus brazos me rodeaban, cómo latía su corazón y el mío, sorprendida de que el de Soul estuviera acelerado al igual que el mío, de sentir que él no querría soltarme jamás... Sorprendida de como luego sus labios, rozaron dulcemente mi mejilla sonrojada, para acercarse nuevamente a mi oído— ¿Puedes entender porqué me pongo como tu padre, entonces?

Estaba muriéndome, de verdad, lo estaba haciendo ¿Qué era esa sensación tan placentera que me hacía creer que en poco tiempo no podría soportarla más, y algo en mi interior explotaría, matándome? ¿Era todo producto del amor? Era tan inexperta...

Pero me sentía más inexperta con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo Soul en ese instante. ¿Qué quería demostrarme haciendo eso? Solo lograba que me desesperara más y más a cada segundo, disfrutando de aquello, y sufriendo por su causa también.

—No...

—¿No sabes por qué? —Preguntó, y chistó divertido— Es muy fácil de explicar en verdad... —Sus manos pasaron de mi estómago al dorso de las mías, luego por mis muñecas, subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a mis hombros.

—¡No, no quiero saberlo! —Grité y me libré de él. Volteé y vi su expresión atónita, como sus rubíes me observaban con sus parpados bien abiertos.

A pesar de que se sentía tan bien que me rodeara con sus brazos, que sus manos me acariciaran y me hicieran temblar, sentí... que no debía ser así.

—Maka, no quiero engañarme más ¡Tú sabes que no me preocupo porque sí simplemente! ¡Y también sabes muy bien... —Dijo golpeando con la palma de su mano la pared, dejándome acorralada entre su brazo extendido, y su rostro que rozaba mi nariz, mirándome fijamente—, que no es porque eres mi técnico, o mi mejor amiga! ¡Sabemos bien que es por algo más!

Mi rostro se sonrojó por completo, y sentía que mi pecho dolía, dolía mucho. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Era por todo lo que latía mi corazón en ese momento? Suponía que sí. ¿Y ese malestar en mi estómago... era por los nervios? No tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando: ¿No me había prometido evitar sentirme así? ¿Tan complicado, en verdad, era estar así?

—¿Sabemos? —En realidad yo antes no habría sabido de lo que hablaba Soul, nunca lo había supuesto. Pero, ahora, me negaba a escucharlo al hacerlo— Soul, no digas nada, por favor.

—¿A qué le temes Maka? ¿Por qué no me dejas decir lo que siento?

—¡No le temo a nada! Y, además... no quiero hablar de esto. Ni sé a qué te refieres. —Dije avergonzada, mirando hacia un costado.

Suspiró, y sentí su aliento chocando con mi piel.

—¿No crees que es algo tarde para hacerte la tonta? —Golpeé su pecho, y conseguí apartarlo un poco. Mas no pude escaparme de ese espacio entre él y la pared.

—Y-yo no me hago nada.

—Maka... —Tomó mi mentón, y me obligó a que le mirara—, yo...

—¡NO! —Grité empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, apartándolo de mi completamente. Cayó al suelo sorprendido, y se quedó sentado un rato, lo que duró el silencio entre nosotros— Soul... deja de preocuparte por mí.

Porque si te preocupas por mí... yo lo haría aún más por ti.

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es por lo sincero que puedes ser conmigo._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando te preocupas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Y, les gustó? **_

_**Tengo que admitir que se me escapó un gritito con eso de **_"Porque si te preocupas por mí... yo lo haría aún más por ti." **xD _Aunque no sé porqué en realidad, nunca grito por las cosas propias que escribo. _**

**_En fin, debo disculparme por la demora de tanto este fic como en "_**_Heartbeats_**_", que ya he logrado escribir por lo menos algo. Las veces que me disponía a escribir, mi mente quedaba en blanco, y no sé me ocurría nada, en verdad. La escuela me consume, literalmente _-.-"**

_**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo sonrojo **_**:3 _Y quiero decir, que ahora nuestra amada pareja, pasará a la etapa de "sinceridad". Lo entenderán mejor en los siguientes sonrojos. Y perdón, creo que este 'drabble' se pasó algo de largo _:|**

**_Ah, por cierto, me hice un twitter, así que ando con esa onda también además del FB _xD**

**_Cuídense, y mucha suerte _****;D**

**_Geko~_**


	13. Cuando bailas

**_¡Ohayo~!_**

_**Lo sé, tarde pero lo traje al fin. Siento que el drabble me quedó algo tonto xD Ya que, no importa.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **_HoshitaSweet; Kasumi-Keiko11; Miyoko Nott; The Miss Alice15; Lilith Hikari Asakura; kaoru240; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; Cheethan Black; Dipi-chan; Monotone-Princess **_¡Son lo mejor! _TwT**

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD _

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**13º Drabble: Cuando bailas**_

_¿Alguien puede decirme cómo terminé de esa forma?_

_¿Cómo fue que hice algo a lo que nunca me atreví en mi vida?_

_Ah, ya lo recuerdo. _

_Fue porque me obligaste tú, Soul._

_..._

No lograba entender cómo había hecho para convencerme.

Tenía mi vista clavada en el suelo, sintiendo como la mano de Soul apretaba la mía, para no dejarme escapar.

Y es que quería salir corriendo de allí. Todos me miraban raro, aunque no era lo más importante, sino que me ponía muy nerviosa estar allí mismo, con Soul. Pero a la vez, mi lado de tonta enamorada, me decía que, si era posible, debía encadenarme a esa mano suya que sostenía la mía.

—Habíamos quedado en que, si aceptabas, nos saltearíamos todas las peleas por celos de todo aquel idiota que te propusiera venir contigo, y de las huecas que me lo propondrían a mi —Claro, ninguno de los dos quería pasar por eso, y menos que menos, enojarnos por aquellos celos— Aparte, ¿a quién hubieras aceptado como pareja, teniendo al chico que te gusta como opción y totalmente dispuesto?

¿Cómo era capaz de decir todo aquello tan desvergonzadamente? Yo apenas era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y el decía tantas cosas sin tener que siquiera pensarlo.

—A cualquiera que tuviera un poco más de cerebro que tú. —Respondí a su pregunta innecesaria, a pesar de que sinceramente, él llevaba toda la razón en lo que planteaba.

—Sí, claro. No puedo imaginarte aceptando una invitación de Ox.

Recibió un leve empujón debido a aquel comentario, pero no le dio importancia a mis deseos contenidos de matarlo, y sonrió al encontrarse nuestros ojos, bajo la entrada principal del colegio. Me mordí el labio inferior al observar nuevamente lo guapo que estaba.

En Shibusen se celebraba una fiesta por Halloween, y por eso mismo había que llevar disfraces. Soul llevaba uno de vampiro, bueno, o eso se suponía.

—¿Qué clase de vampiro eres? —Pregunté de una vez, pues había optado por callarme en cuanto lo había visto en casa.

—Uno sexy —Respondió con arrogancia, y me dieron aún más ganas de partirle la cabeza a palazos.

—Me refiero a que... ¿Qué es esa ropa? ¿No se supone deberías vestir una capa negra y todo elegante, bien peinado y esas cosas, en vez de... estar así? —Es decir, con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca con una campera de cuero encima. Lo único que tenía de vampiro su 'disfraz' eran los colmillos de plásticos. Hasta llevaba su cabello desprolijo.

Aunque, en verdad, le sentaba muy bien aquella vestimenta.

—¿Te piensas que los vampiros van a andar vestidos así por sus casas y en la calle? Maka, por favor, sé realista. Con esta ropa, _nosotros_, los vampiros, estamos más cómodos, pasamos más desapercibidos, y atraemos la presa con nuestro atractivo. Es así de simple.

Era fastidioso que Soul hablara de esa forma tan soberbia. Pero, tenía razón en cierta forma. Bueno, estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Aunque no le daría el gusto de saberlo.

—Te ves linda —Señaló mi traje de bruja, que en mi opinión no tenía nada de especial.

El comentario me tomó por sorpresa. Bajé mi vista al suelo, y luego de que se aligerara el acelerado latido de mi corazón −tan solo un poco−, miré a la pista de baile mientras avanzábamos al interior de lo que todos conocíamos como el gimnasio. Pero ya no parecía que allí era donde se llevaba a cabo la actividad física.

Estaba completamente distinto. Las luces estaban apagadas, y lo que se veía era iluminado por distintas luces de colores y algunos lásers, e incluso había una bola disco que colgaba del techo en el centro de la pista. Las mesas repletas de comida, se hallaban a los costados, dejando un gran espacio en el medio, donde se amontonaban nuestros compañeros para bailar al ritmo de la música que resonaba por todo el lugar.

Habíamos llegado una hora más tarde, porque Soul había comenzado a prepararse mucho más tarde de lo que tuvo que haber hecho. Ya nos habíamos perdido de la charla que había dado Shinigami-sama.

Comencé a buscar a Tsubaki, quien debía estar con Black Star, lo más seguro. La encontré muy fácilmente en el sector donde servían los postres, ya que se veía a un simio de cabello celeste −pintado su rostro de verde para su disfraz de Frankenstein− devorando todo lo que tenía en frente. Traté de acercarme a ella −que vestía con un disfraz de la mujer de Frankenstein− en cuanto se dio la vuelta y me vio, pero sentí como un brazo me sujetaba y me llevaba al centro de la pista, mientras que mi amiga solamente sonreía y me saludaba con la mano, y Black sonreía igual (solo que lo de él fue desagradable, al ver como caía la comida de su boca llena).

—Si no bailas esta noche conmigo, tendrás serios problemas —Dejé de ver el rostro de Tsubaki en cuanto oí la voz de quien me forzaba a adentrarme en aquel tumulto de gente con disfraces. Soul.

Me libré de su agarre molesta, y me miró sorprendido. ¿Pues qué esperaba, que me dejara llevar por él así porque sí? Ni loca.

—No pienso bailar —Dije decidida.

Y a pesar de que mantenía una mirada seria y bastante convincente, por dentro estaba muy nerviosa. Claro que no quería bailar: haría el ridículo. No con los demás, sino con Soul. Era de madera para bailar, y no tenía idea siquiera de como hacer un giro sin golpearme sola.

—Maka, es Halloween —Dijo Soul luego de un suspiro. Tomó mis manos con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que la música adquiría un ritmo más movido y tentador— ¿Puedes hacerme feliz solo por hoy con un simple baile contigo? Vamos Maka, por favor.

¡Era tan desvergonzado!

Pero aun así, no pude evitar derretirme con su forma de mirarme, con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban. Sin duda, el idiota sabía como conquistarme con su mirada. Hasta el tono de su voz había sonado melodioso, siendo en realidad todo lo contrario, porque debía levantar el volumen hasta casi gritarme para que le oyera con el sonido de la música.

Soltó mis manos, y comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia atrás, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Quería que fuera con él. Y siendo incapaz de resistirme, decidí seguir hasta el centro, justo debajo de la bola disco. Soul sonrió al ver que por lo menos lo intentaría, y comenzó a bailar de golpe al ritmo de la música, apegándose a mi.

Se movía demasiado rápido, y no era capaz de seguirlo. Se movía muy bien, había que admitirlo, pero era demasiado pedir para una inexperta en el baile como yo.

Sonreía disgustada conmigo misma, y me di la vuelta para alejarme de él. "_Estas cosas no son para mí_".

Soul al verme, hizo darme la vuelta para verlo y... fue lo más raro y cómico que vi en mi vida: Se volvió loco. Comenzó a bailar haciendo cualquier cosa, sin importarle nada. Ningún movimiento coordinaba, y hasta se puso a hacer el baile del robot, y en un momento a girar en el piso. Era patético, pero a la vez daba ganas de descostillarse de la risa con solo verlo.

Todos lo miraban, hasta llegar al punto de que se formara un circulo a su alrededor que miraban las payasadas que hacía. Obviamente que sus fans le gritaban millones de cosas, mientras que los demás reían por lo que hacía.

¿Qué diablos intentaba hacer? Verlo bailando de esa forma, con esa ropa que le quedaba genial... de alguna forma, había conseguido que se enrojecieran mis mejillas. Debía ser por el simple hecho de estar enamorada de él.

Estuvo haciendo eso hasta que la canción terminó, y todos le aplaudieron. Sin mirar a nadie, vino hacia mi y me tomó de la mano. Me llevó a una esquina del gimnasio, apartados de todos, que ya habían comenzado nuevamente a bailar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunté simulando estar horrorizada. Aunque no era así en lo absoluto.

—Mira, si vas a hacerte tanto problema por no saber bailar, entonces no eres Maka Albarn.

—¿Qué?

—Maka, luchas con demonios, ¿y no puedes hacer un simple paso de baile? —A pesar de que era cierto, me había ofendido de cierta forma. Claro que no podía bailar, nunca lo había hecho, y era realmente vergonzoso hacerlo frente a él— En todo caso, el que yo haya armado aquel espectáculo frente a todos ¿no te da cierta confianza en ti misma, o por lo menos el hacerte pensar "¡Ah, qué diablos!"?

Se volvió muy extraña esa situación. ¿Por qué Soul me decía aquello? Jamás se había puesto tan serio con el tema de mi escasez de habilidades para el baile. Y ahora, en vez de burlarse como lo hacía siempre, me hablaba tan serio...

—Soul, ¿por qué haces todo esto? —Le pregunté luego de un momento de pausa.

Sonrió y se le escapó una carcajada, con la que me volví más curiosa por saber qué diría. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro, y como si fuera lo más obvio, dijo:

—Porque esta noche, solo quiero bailar contigo.

Así de simple era.

Y así de fácil había conseguido que mi corazón se comenzará apresurar con cada latido que daba. Soul podía hacer que me llevará cada sorpresa, cuando menos me lo esperaba. Era increíble como un día me trataba de idiota y pecho-plano, y al siguiente, me tratara como una especie de princesa.

Era tan encantador cuando se lo proponía. Algo tan raro en él conmigo. Algo a lo que no me encontraba acostumbrada. Y daba algo de miedo sinceramente. Pero, que... me ponía feliz.

—¿Bailamos? —Preguntó con aquella sonrisa suya, de la que no se libró a partir de ese instante.

Su mano que aún yacía en mi hombro, descendió recorriendo la piel de mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi mano.

Sujeté con fuerza su mano, para dirigirnos nuevamente al mismo lugar, y comenzar a bailar entre todos.

Pronto se nos unieron a un lado Black y Tsubaki, y varias horas después, se aparecieron Kid con las gemelas Thompson, que se tardaron porque Kid debía asegurarse de dejar sus cosas en orden simétrico, y lo mismo tuvo que hacer con el disfraz de mayordomo que llevaba. Y lo mismo con el de criada que llevaba Liz, y con el de zombie que llevaba Patty (el cual, claramente, no concordaba en nada con el de su hermana y su técnico).

Bailamos entre todos, pero Soul no se despegó de mi en toda la noche. Fue por eso que me ponía roja cada segundo, cuando me rozaba 'sin querer' o decía estupideces sin sentido.

A pesar de que seguí bailando, avergonzándome sola, no le di importancia ya que me concentraba en que Soul no parara de reír en toda esa noche. Y, seguí su consejo. Pensaba: "_¡Ah, qué diablos!_"

Total, conseguí pasar una gran noche bailando junto a él.

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, termina sin importarme por estar junto a ti._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando bailas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

**_¿Y, les gustó? _**

**_Está algo raro, lo sé. Y me quedó largo como para llamarlo 'drabble'_ :__ Recien me di cuenta cuando había acabado de escribir _Dx **

**_Hice quedar a Soul en ridículo, lo cual... es genial _xD_ ¡Ya no eres tan cool, tonto! ... Como si me escuchara._**

**_Bueno, tengo ganas de ver anime. Así que me despido y comienzo a ver algo, o moriré y me llevaré mis fics sin terminar hasta el infierno. Y ustedes tendrán que joderse_ 8D**

_**Si son flojos no pasen, pero sino: **http: / / mary-eruka-chan. blogspot .com_

_**Me disculpo por tardarme nuevamente. Cuidense, y mucha suerte**** ;D**_

_**Geko~**_


	14. Cuando debo cuidarte

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Bueno, mi demora esta vez está justificada: exámenes de fin de año **_**x_x**_** El viernes estuve prácticamente desmayándome en clase, así que, el sábado descansé, y hoy y ayer aproveché para escribir y adelantar algo de ambos fics **_**x3**_** Por lo menos puedo subir uno **_***-***

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **Dipi-chan; XD Ia-chan; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; HoshitaSweet; kaoru240; Cheethan Black; The Miss Alice15_**_. Las adoro~ _:3**

**_Espero que disfruten de este nuevo sonrojo n.n En especial a mi querida Tomodachi (que espero que esté leyendo esto Dx) _**_alexiel evans_**_, quien resulta que ayer,_ _28-11-11, cumplió los años: _**_¡Feliz cumpleaños~~! _**_Está algo anciana, ¿no creen? _xDD_ Nah, es broma Tomodachi. Ya sabes lo especial que eres para mi, y con este drabble te agradezco además por estar siempre. Te quiero muchísimo!__ Y te me cuidas cuando salgas de parranda, vale? _¬¬  
**

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**14º Drabble: Cuando debo cuidarte**_

_Seguramente,_

_para todos y para ti,_

_algo así no debería ser tan complicado._

_Pero para mí, sí._

_..._

Ya había terminado con todo. Me había vestido, había preparado la comida de Soul y se la había llevado a la cama... solamente me faltaba tomar mi mochila e irme para la escuela. Y por si alguien se está preguntando "¿A qué se debe esa amabilidad con Soul?", pues simplemente le respondería que el idiota se enfermó.

¡Y lo sé! Nadie se enferma porque quiere, así que si fuera por eso no podría llamarlo 'idiota'. Simplemente lo hago porque estuvo aprovechándose demasiado de estar _invalido _y me ha tenido como su sirviente. Pero le he estado poniendo sus límites, como correspondía. Y también tuve que soportarlo durante un rato, cuestionándome el porqué iba al colegio, y lo dejaba solo en la casa, 'indefenso'.

Fui a mi cuarto, e iba a gritarle para avisarle que me iría, pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera de mi habitación, oí unos pasos venir a toda prisa hacia mi. Giré mi rostro, y solo pude gritar asustada antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, por culpa de un albino que se me había arrojado encima, con el peso de un cuerpo muerto.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —Exigí saber, gimiendo luego por el dolor en mi espalda y por tener que soportar su peso encima mio.

—Perdona, eso de caer no estaba en el plan... —Comentó como si nada, rascándose la nuca— Quería evitar que te fueras abrazándote y no dejarte ir pero, mientras corría, me mareé.

—¡Oh, así que fue eso solamente! —Dije, como si eso fuera a convencerme.

_¡Pum!_

El sonido de su cuerpo de Soul chocando contra el suelo resonó por todo el departamento, y me golpeé la mejilla a mi misma con todas mis fuerzas por dejarme llevar por mi ira y la vergüenza, al olvidarme de que en verdad estaba mareado.

—¡P-perdóname! —Pedí mientras que me levantaba y le tendía una mano— ¡Si no hicieras idioteces, no te hubiera golpeado!

—N-no es nada... —Claramente estaba mintiendo.

Lo sostuve del brazo mientras que el tomaba su frente y cerraba sus ojos agotado y, seguramente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas sin parar, lo llevé nuevamente a su cuarto, y lo recosté en la cama. Me pregunté dónde habría terminado la bandeja con la comida que había dejado antes cuando le llevé el almuerzo, y comencé a buscarla. Me coloqué de rodillas, y revisé debajo de la cama: sorprendentemente, allí estaba.

¿Cómo diablos había acabado ahí? En cuanto levanté la cabeza, Soul me cazó con sus manos y me forzó a recostarme a su lado, dejando caer de mis manos toda la comida al piso.

—¡Maldito pervertido, déjame ir a la escuela de una vez!

Grité desesperada y las mejillas se me sonrojaron al máximo.

No me importó que anduviera enfermo, y empecé a golpear su pecho con el puño de mis manos, intentando de que por lo menos dejara de abrazarme.

Pero todo el intento no sirvió de nada, y me rendí a estar rodeada por sus brazos.

Así que tuve que esperar a que se le dieran las ganas de soltarme.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —Pregunté en cuanto reposó su frente contra la mía, y sentí que tenía la temperatura alta.

—Puede ser —Respondió con la voz débil.

Me soltó y coloqué mi mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Quise levantarme pero me tomó de una mano, temiendo porque me fuera al Shibusen.

—Iré por un paño de agua fría. Hay que bajarte esa fiebre —Me soltó.

Fui enseguida, y en cuanto volví Soul mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras que le colocaba los paños. Su respiración se tornó profunda y apaciguada. Pasó el tiempo, y ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio. Miré la hora, y vi que Soul había logrado su propósito de que faltara a clase.

Suspiré.

—Adiós asistencia perfecta —Murmuré.

—¿Uh?

—Nada.

El silenció volvió a ocupar el cuarto, y luego de un rato largo, la fiebre de Soul decendió hasta llegar a alcanzar una temperatura normal. Me alivié al notar que se estaba poniendo mejor, y al caer en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, me dispuse a irme al living para leer hasta que volviera a despertarse.

Ya en la puerta, oí su voz llamándome, y por algún motivo, me sentí inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté al darme la vuelta— ¿Te sientes mal aún?

Negó.

—Entonces... ¿necesitas algo? —Traté saber.

—S-Sí... —Se llevó la mano a la frente, y cerró los ojos a su vez, dándome a pensar que estaba cansado— Necesito que me escuches un segundo solamente.

La curiosidad hizo de lo suyo en mi, y no pude evitar preguntarle qué quería decirme. Pero, mi lado racional -que se había tardado en reaccionar- me advirtió que no esperara nada aliviador de las palabras contiguas de Soul.

—Solo esto: Ya es hora para que pienses lo que elegirás... un día de estos voy a pedirte una respuesta.

Los latidos de mi corazón, que hasta ese momento latieron a mil por hora, se detuvieron en aquel segundo en el que mi cerebro comprendió a lo que se refería. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojizo, y sino fuera porque las piernas no me respondían, hubiera salido corriendo de su cuarto. Me sentí necesitada de un poco de tiempo para estar sola y pensar.

Con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, di un paso fuera de la pieza de mi arma, pero me detuve de nuevo al escuchar su voz... aquella voz que... que tanto me alegraba de oír todos los días.

—Me gustaría que, —_Su voz..._— cuidaras así de mí... —_Es la voz que yo..._— Por siempre.

Es la voz que yo tanto amo.

Si Soul pronto me pediría una respuesta: ¿Qué debía responderle?

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es por lo directo que te has vuelto conmigo._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando debo cuidarte... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Y, les gustó?**_

_**Sé que varias deben andar diciendo cosas cómo: "Joder Maka, ¿eres idiota o qué? No, sí que eres idiota!" y varias palabrotas que no me atrevo a escribir(? Si fuera ustedes, pensaría lo mismo **_**xD**_** Pero, pronto explicaré porque anda así la muchacha, ¿les va? **_**x3**

_Cosa Importante: **E**_**_sta semana también la tengo complicada con respecto a la escuela, así que perdonen si vuelvo a tardarme en actualizar. Debo decir que las extrañé la semana pasada mientras estudiaba _;_; **

**_Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído el capítulo_ ****:3 _Y, me voy, que hoy será un día jodido en la escuela (tengo biología: materia que odio, con el profesor que odio_ e.e_ PERFECTO!) Así que, se me cuidan, sí? Las adoro! _**

**_Geko~_**


	15. Cuando me das regalos

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Lo coherente hubiera sido que primero actualizara "**Heartbeats**" antes que subir un nuevo sonrojo, ¿no creen? Bueno, pero, tengo explicaciones para ello: Primero, nunca ha habido signos de coherencia en mi; segundo, no tengo el cuaderno donde ya había adelantado bastante (quedó en mi casa) **_**Dx**_** Oh sí, soy una idiota en potencia. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **kaoru240; Cheethan Black; April20th; Dipi-chan; mumi evans elric; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; Shald120; sliper-moon; The Miss Alice15; Kasumi-Keiko11; DcDreamer; Tanuki; XD Ia-chan; Miyoko Nott_**_. Awww, les adoro~ _:3 _Y espero que disfruten de este nuevo one-shot, como yo al escribirlo._**

_Lo de siempre: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan! :S) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**15º Drabble: Cuando me das regalos**_

_Conoces mis gustos, pero aún así yo no los tuyos en su totalidad._

_¿No es molesto acaso, eso?_

_Porque de esa forma, yo nunca __podré igualarte _

_en lo atento que te has vuelto conmigo._

_..._

Tenía miedo, en verdad.

¿Exagero?... Podría ser. Pero si alguna vez algún ser había pasado alguna situación similar a la mía, pues... por un lado me alegraba, por otro me daba pena: me alegraba el hecho de no ser la única que tenía que pasar por algo así; me daba pena que hubiera alguien más que haya sufrido lo mismo -o puede que más- que yo.

—¡Diablos, odio a Soul! —Grité ya sin poder disimular mi bronca, furia... una mezcla de puros sentimientos de mierda que se alojaban para revolverme el estómago.

—¡Ya Maka, relájate! —Dijo Tsubaki, que me sujetó de los hombros en cuanto me levanté de su cama para ir a patear algo.

Me había ido a su casa luego de clases, porque no tenía muchos deseos de ver a mi arma en aquel instante. No me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, lo cual... había sido de lo más extraño. ¿No se suponía que debería estar detrás mío, acosándome, como se había acostumbrado? No es como si me gustara ¡Para nada! Solamente que... era extraña la actitud que había tomado.

Y eso era lo que más me molestaba. Me había dejado medio picando con eso de que me pediría una respuesta -de la cual me hacía una vaga idea, pero que no me atrevía siquiera a imaginarme-, y ahora: nada. Había pasado todo un día en el que no hablaba más de un "Buen día", "¿Quieres jugo?", y "Buenas noches, Maka".

¿¡Quién hacía esas cosas, luego de decir algo así?

Respiré hondo para calmarme. Después de todo, no estaba en mi casa, y se suponía que no debía andar haciendo escándalo en la propiedad de mi amiga. _"Respira Maka, cálmate"._

—Si que estás hecha una fiera, eh pecho-plano.

¿Alguna vez alguien más que yo ha experimentado la ira que genera Black Star? ¿Algo parecido? Creo que ni cerca. Bien, lo cabreada que me dejó su comentario... no tiene medidas. Y cuando algo así sucede, lo típico sería dejarlo con la cara plana contra la pared, medio-muerto, luego de una patada voladora en medio de su...

—¡Black Star! —Gritó Tsubaki preocupada, despegando al peliazul de la pared, y dándole aire agitando su mano como un abanico— ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos del bobo estaban desorbitados, y parecía que no podría ponerse en pie firme por unas horas. Tsubaki pidió disculpas de su parte -¿cuántas veces pasaríamos por aquella situación?-, y lo dejó reposando en uno sillón de su mismo cuarto.

Nos sentamos nuevamente en la cama de mi amiga, y nos quedamos mirando como el peliazul comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Hey... —Susurró mi amiga, al notar que estaba demasiado callada (y seguro que triste también)— ¿Qué te tiene así Maka?

—Sabes que es por Soul...

—Sí, pero ¿no debería alegrarte? —¿Uh?— Es decir, él está enamorado de tí, y tú de él. ¿No debería estar todo más que bien si es de esa forma?

No era tan así.

—Es que... yo no puedo estar con Soul, Tsubaki —"¿Por qué?", preguntó— Porque se cansará de mi, y echaremos todo a perder...

—¿Se cansará de ti? ¡Maka, por Dios! ¿Desde hace cuanto que son técnico y arma?

—Eso es algo distinto —Traté de explicarme, a la vez intentando de que no se notara lo que me lastimaba creer en la triste y posible realidad— ¿Cuántas chicas hay mejores que yo? Hay miles que son más guapas, lindas, y ¡admitámoslo! Con un mejor carácter también. Tarde o temprano, encontraría a alguien mejor que yo.

Tsubaki no dijo nada. Hubiera creído que se lo estaba pensando, pero, sabía que ella entendía que en momentos así, prefería mantenerme en silencio, y no hablar mucho del tema. Para no sentirme peor.

Solo se oía el 'tic,tac' del reloj, y algún que otro coche que pasaba de vez en cuando por la calle, afuera. Los pájaros cantar, y al viento soplar, que debía aliviar a los peatones en medio del calor en ese momento.

—Maka... —Me llamó Tsubaki— Soul solo te quiere a ti.

_Toc, toc, toc._

¿La puerta?

Tsubaki se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, para que luego...

~**o**~**o**~**o**~

—¿Vas a bajarme de una vez, estúpido? —Pregunté furiosa por milésima vez.

Sus manos -que me sostenían de la cadera y me cargaba sobre su hombro- me largaron, pero me ayudaron a no caerme de espaldas. Mis pies tocaron el suelo, y agradecí a Dios de que por fin me había librado ir cargada. Había sido tan vergonzoso el hecho de que me llevara mientras que las demás personas me miraban curiosas. Lo odié.

—¿Sabes? Duele que te pateen en el estómago durante todo camino a casa. Para que sepas, nomás. —Dijo Soul que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sujetándose el estómago, que sí... le había pateado durante el viajecito.

—Es lo que obtienes por haberme secuestrado de la casa de Tsubaki.

Comenzó a reírse de mis palabras, e inflé mis mejillas avergonzada. ¿Se reía de mí! ¡O, se las va a ver...!

Paró cuando comenzó a dolerle el estómago de su propia risa, e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Me parece que no te lo mereces después de como acabas de dejarme.

Lo miré curiosa.

—¿El qué? —Le pregunté, y volvió a sonreír.

—Ve a tu cuarto a averiguarlo.

Lo admito, esas palabras junta a esa sonrisa, me dieron miedo. Pero más que miedo, hicieron que me inquietara un poco por lo lindo que estaba en ese instante._ ¿Solamente Lindo, Maka?_

Con las piernas temblando, y el corazón latiéndome desbocado, caminé a mi cuarto que permanecía con la puerta entreabierta. Entramos, y lo que vi -algo que a los demás tal vez les hubiera desagradado-, hizo que a mi se me iluminaran los ojos y se me implantaran unas estrellitas de maravilla en ellos.

—¿E-eso es...?

—¿Qué? ¿La trilogía nueva de tu autora favorita? ¿La que no pudiste conseguir por ningún lado?

Efectivamente. Los tres libros por los cuales me desvelé buscándolos en todos lo sitios de Death City, y que no había conseguido, estaban allí, en mi cama.

—Tal vez no sea mucho... este mes no ando con tanto dinero, y si hubiera podido también te hubiera comprado...

—¡Kyaaa! —Grité tirándome a abrazar el cuerpo de mi arma, que se quedó sorprendido de ver mi acción repentina que había interrumpido sus palabras— ¡Muchas, muchas gracias Soul! ¡Te adoro!

Fue cuando sentí cómo se tensaba, que me había dado cuenta de lo descuidado de mis palabras y mi acto desmedido. Ay, no.

Di un paso largo hacia atrás para alejarme de él, y me quedé viendo cómo se quedaba estupefacto. Si me había sorprendido a mi misma de aquello... no quería imaginarme de cómo estaba Soul entonces.

—¡Vaya, te debe haber costado mucho dinero si además tuviste que viajar a otra ciudad para buscarlos! —Aunque en realidad Soul venía de una familia rica... aunque no le gustara mencionar el tema— Bien, te daré el gusto y me los leeré todos ahora, así que vete.

Lo tomé de los hombros y le obligué a que se diera la vuelta para que saliera de mi cuarto, y me dejara 'leer' sola y en silencio.

—¡H-hey! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vete!

Con ambas manos se aferró al marco de la puerta, y se resistió allí, mientras que yo lo empujaba por la espalda.

—¡Bien!, pero antes... Quiero que sepas que siempre que quieras, puedo regalarte libros y lo que gustes.

Dejé de empujarlo.

—¿Estás tratando de comprarme con dinero? Sabes que no soy materialista. —¿De dónde Soul había sacado aquella idea? ¿Quién se creía que yo era?

—No digo que lo seas, pero... quiero ir sumando algunos puntos extras antes de que tengas que responder a mi pregunta.

¿¡Su pregunta?

Dejó de darme la espalda para mirarme a los ojos, y tomó una de mis coletas, acariciando así mi cabello con sus dedos.

—Si es que esto me garantiza un poco de ayuda para el momento... pues, ¿por qué no intentarlo? —Quedé atónita, y aún así, sus palabras iban nublando mi mente... solo pensaba en que quería seguir escuchándolo decir aquellas cosas— Quiero intentar todo lo posible para ganarme por completo tu corazón, Maka.

Mi vista que estaba en el suelo, la había perdido en ese momento: había cerrado mis ojos, para fascinarme con la delicadeza con la que los labios de Soul, besaban mi frente, y luego mi mejilla sonrojada.

Se apartó de mi, con una sonrisa cautivante, y salió de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras irse.

Apoyé mi frente contra la puerta, y llevé una mano a mi pecho, donde sentí como mi corazón se moría por salirse en ese momento.

Miré los libros que aguardaban en mi cama, y suspiré: ¿Cómo hacía Soul para ser tan encantador?

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es por las nuevas actitudes que has tomado._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando me das regalos... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_**n.n**

_**Ah, sí, algo que me olvidaba de mencionar: **Cambio de Summary**. Ya que estos últimos capítulos, más que drabbles, eran One-shots (este inclusive). Así que, para cumplir con las normas(? lo arreglé a cómo va la situación de ahora. Un detalle menor, pero bueno.**_

**_¡Oye tú, _**_Monotone-Princess__**! ¡Tú que querías completo tu 'pack' de fics... mirá que me esforcé eh. Y como ya debes saber bien que nada es gratis en este mundo, te digo esto: ¡ACTUALIZA! Nah, en serio, cuando puedas... hazlo **_**T.T**

_**Gracias a quienes hayan leído el drabble, y a quienes comenten. Aprecio cada review de uds, sin ellos, estaría hundida en un pozo de depresión (de verdad). Cuídense mis niñas(?, y mucha suerte **_**;D**

_**Geko~ **_


	16. Cuando estoy celosa

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, porque yo ando aquí raramente saltando en una pata -Wiii-. Bien, emmm, llevaba un tiempito sin actualizar un sonrojo, así que bueno, he cumplido hoy. Espero que les guste el drabble. **_

**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **_Shald120; Cheethan Black; hirumaharima; April20th; charlotte-otaku; Dipi-chan; The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma; kaoru240; Monotone-Princess; Rin Kagamine _(¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que no te gusta del fic? En caso de que haya algo que pueda arreglar, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Gracias.)_; Miyoko Nott; The Miss Alice15. __**Gracias por los reviews, son tan akdjakldja **__**xD**_

_Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**16º Drabble: Cuando estoy celosa**

_Los celos te matan. _

_Y sin embargo, no fueron los celos los que me mataron, _

_precisamente, en ese momento._

_Fuiste tú Soul. Siempre logras matarme con tus cosas._

…

Un suspiro quebró el silencio en la sala.

Miré a Soul, que sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había estado trabajando todo el día con algo importante, y que bueno, así había acabado. Podría decirse que en cierto y un mínimo aspecto, se estaría en lo cierto en ello. Porque, bueno, había estado como dos horas para hacerme entender que no tenía motivos para estar tan enfadada con él.

La cosa era que, en realidad, yo me había dado cuenta de eso a la primera vez que me lo dijo. Pero, me había sentido tan estúpida, que traté de buscar algún motivo por el cual si tendría que estar enojada, y así poder excusarme. Al final, no se me había ocurrido nada con lo que Soul no podría hacerme dar cuenta de un simple error, así que terminé de esa forma: cerrando el pico, y poniendo cara de "Oh, lo siento, es verdad". Claro que eso ni pensaba en decírselo, y no había razón de hacerlo luego de que Soul hubiera entendido el 'mensaje'.

—Bien... —dije logrando que me mirara por el rabillo del ojo—, ya que hemos llegado a una "conclusión" —marqué las comillas con mis dedos—, así que, me voy a dormir.

Me levanté del sofá en que hacia rato había estado sentada gritando cosas que ya ni recuerdo. Solté mucho sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía, supongo.

—No, tú te quedas —me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo y tirando de mi hasta que me obligara a sentar en donde recién estaba. A su lado—. Hay algo que queda por aclarar.

—¿Qué diablos...? —me retuve de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba agotada, y él me obligaba a seguir allí—. Bien, pero rápido. ¿Qué cosa, entonces?

—Que estás celosa.

...

Pues... sí. Lo estaba.

—¡Claro que no! —grité sonrojada, con las mejillas ardiendo, conteniéndome de salir corriendo de allí para acabar con la conversación en ese mismo instante—. ¿Cómo haces para pensar cosas tan estúpidas?

No, claro que no era nada estúpido. Es decir, él decía claro lo que era, pero sí era estúpido que me haya puesto tan celosa por una idiotez... Porque, ¿cómo iba a ponerme tan celosa por algo tan tonto? No. Claro que no era algo tonto. Yo tenía mis motivos.

—Mmm... —fingió pensarlo—, ¿será porque saliste corriendo luego de que una chica se me confesó, quizás? —quise golpearme el rostro al oír aquello de él. Sonaba tan vergonzoso.

Quería morirme, allí mismo.

No le dije nada. Solo diría alguna cosa estúpida que Soul sabría como revertir para dejarme con la cara más roja, y los nervios a punto a devorarme.

¡Oh, genial! Ya comenzaba a temblar como pavo de nuevo.

—Maka...

—No, Soul, déjalo —le corté—. Ni logro entenderme a mí misma. Sería un problema para ti en este momento si intentaras hacer algo —mantuve mi cabeza gacha mientras hablaba. Ni era capaz de verle a los ojos. Me sentía demasiado idiota—. Es que... ¿cómo puedo ponerme así por una estupidez? No lo entiendo —confesé.

El silencio se notó entre nosotros de nuevo. No supe qué decir luego de eso, y parecía que Soul meditaba mis palabras.

—No te pongas así —dijo, y me forzó a mirarlo con su mano en mi mentón. Sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos. No adiviné bien qué era, y dejó de importarme en cuanto desvió su misma mano a mi mejilla—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —al decir eso, noté que me había puesto a llorar.

—¡E-es que...! —traté de hablar pero me vi callada por mis propios sollozos—. Ver esa chica hoy, sólo me hizo pensar en todas las que tienes detrás tuyo. Y es horrible eso. ¿Qué pensarías tú si fuera una chica que tiene una fila de quinientos hombres esperando a que algo salga mal?

No tardó ni más de un segundo en responderme.

—Sólo me haría pensar, entonces, lo muy afortunado que sería si tan sólo me eligieras a mi entre tanta gente —contestó, sonriendo y secando una lágrima que se escurría por mi mejilla—. Maka, no me interesan ninguna de aquellas chicas. Lo lamento por ellas, pero siempre te elegiría a ti. ¿O acaso ignoras a todas a las que he rechazado?

—Pero es que...

—Maka —dijo una vez más, y bajó su rostro para mirarme desde un ángulo inferior, obligándome a verlo—, te quiero a ti.

"_Soul, ¿por qué tienes que ser así cuando yo no lo merezco?_"

Me mordí los labios y sentí sus manos rodear las mías. Lo miré sorprendida y no hacía más que sonreírme.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te haría responder mi pregunta? —me hizo recordar al instante—. Pues... ¿qué te parece ahora?

Sonreí inconsciente. El corazón no me dejaba de latir de esa forma tan apresurada.

—Maka —tomó con más fuerza mis manos, y noté cómo estas le sudaban. Parecía algo tan irreal ese momento—, ¿serías mi novia?

* * *

_**¿Y, les gustó? OMG, yo sé que quieren matarme ahora. Pero me da igual. No sé, es que quedé más enamorada de Soul. Aunque creía que eso era imposible.**_

_**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del drabble, que yo me marcho a teclear otros capítulos(? Ah, bueno, debo mencionar que tan solo nos quedan cuatro sonrojos... En fin, eso -se deprime porque casi termina- **_

_**Mucha suerte**_** ;D**

_**Geko~**_


	17. Cuando me agradeces

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Bien, supongo que ver tantas imágenes de estos dos mientras iba escuchando música, hizo que volviera de repente la inspiración a mi, y bueno, comencé a teclear un nuevo sonrojo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **Dipi-chan; Miyoko Nott; Leina-chan; ; hirumaharima; yuki-chan22; Cheethan Black; The Miss Alice15; Shald120; honey04. **Gracias por los reviews **_**:3**

_Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**17º Drabble: Cuando me agradeces**

_¿Qué más puedo pedir de ti, Soul?_

_Tendrás tus cosas, pero siempre logras arrebatarme una sonrisa._

_Y jamás podré sentirme tan orgullosa de mi misma,_

_porque desde ese día en que te he dicho que "_sí_", ahora logro hacerte feliz._

_..._

¿Qué cosa se le podría comprar a un chico —mejor dicho, a un novio—, teniendo una personalidad tan... bueno, siendo una persona como Soul? Si se tratara de alguien como Black Star, podría hacerle algo de comer y listo. Con Kid tampoco habría problema, su afición a la simetría daba muchas opciones como regalo. Pero Soul... Me sentí sumamente estúpida al notar que en el tiempo que habíamos compartido como arma técnico no había logrado averiguar qué cosas les gustaba recibir. Y ahora debía esforzarme más, porque sería un regalo por nuestro primer mes de novios.

En realidad, aquello era una excusa. Siempre había sido lo más atento posible conmigo, dándome obsequios sin pedírselos, siempre cuando menos me lo esperaba. Me conocía a la perfección y sabía con qué obsequios hacerme feliz. Y yo, en cambio, estaba parada en medio de un centro comercial, sin saber siquiera a qué clase de tienda entrar. Patética, una novia patética. Eso es lo que era, penosamente.

Pasé por delante de un bazar, una tienda de ropa para bebés, un restaurante y de una tienda de video hasta toparme con un local de ropa para hombre con un veinte porciento de descuento en camperas de abrigo y chaquetas. ¿Capaz algo de ropa le gustaría? Por lo menos echaría un vistazo a la vidriera, y en caso de que nada llamara mi atención, seguiría examinando qué más había por otras tiendas.

Le di poca importancia a las zapatillas, camisas, camisetas, pantalones tejanos y cosas de ese estilo. Mis ojos se quedaron pasmados mirando una chaqueta de cuero negro, que relucía sobre todas las otras prendas, y a través del cristal llamaba a mi miseria de ahorros a que la comprase. Me imaginé a Soul puesta con ella, y pensé por un momento en no comprársela al cruzarse por mi cabeza la maravillosa imagen de un número de fans/enamoradas/acosadoras, aumentado. Sin embargo, lo importante era que a él le gustara, y se sintiera feliz por mi regalo.

No tenía muchas ganas de saber que tan poco dinero me sobraría —si es que sobraba— con aquella chaqueta de marca, que por más que estuviera 'de oferta', tendría el mismo efecto sobre mí, y mi poco amor a las cosas que valían tan caro. Y lo tuvo. Sólo que no fue peor de lo que esperaba, por suerte. La etiqueta informaba cayendo colgada desde el interior de una de las mangas. Tuve que meditarlo. Soul solía coger frío a veces luego de andar en su motocicleta con el viento golpeando contra su cuerpo. Podría estar acostumbrado, pero era mejor abrigarse que arriesgarse.

—Le quedaría de maravilla con su casco montado en la moto... —pensé en voz alta al imaginármelo nuevamente, en aquella forma. Demasiada belleza.

Me sentía como una babosa.

—Si tú dices que me quedaría bien, entonces comprala —dijo una voz familiar a mi oído—. A mí me gusta.

Sufrí de una horrible aceleración en los latidos de mi corazón, y mis mejillas amenazaban con ponerse rojas y dejar a la evidencia mi vergüenza. Me había escuchado decir aquello, y ahora sonreía con picardía, burlón, esperando a que dijese algo en mi defensa.

Pero nada salió de mi boca, y enmudecí por un largo rato. Agradecí que luego de un suspiro de su parte siguió hablando.

—Aunque sabes que no me agrada mucho la idea de que te gastes en mi —dijo observando la chaqueta. Me escrutó con la mirada, y añadió—: ¿Para qué lo haces?

Rompí el contacto visual y apoyé mis manos en el amplio vidrio, fingiendo estar observando unas zapatillas de tela negras apoyadas contra un pequeño trozo de madera, en forma diagonal.

—Ya sé que no te gusta, pero a mi tampoco me agrada estar sin comprarte nada nunca —apoyé mi frente en el vidrio gélido, y cerré mis ojos concentrándome en no ponerme a tartamudear como acostumbraba al estar con él—. Siempre haces cosas lindas por mi, y yo nunca te he obsequiado nada... además, es nuestro primer mes como novios, pensé que podría aprovechar eso como excusa y comprarte algo.

Y sin habérmelo propuesto, ya le había confesado mis planes en ese momento.

Su mano rodeó mi cintura, apartándome de la vidriera y colocándome contra su cuerpo.

—Vale, si te hace feliz.

Mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos y sorpresivos. ¿De verdad, podría regalársela?

Sonreí complacida y tomé su mano para entrar juntos al negocio y pedirle a la mujer que nos atendió la chaqueta que estaba en muestra en el talle de Soul.

Luego de probársela —y de evitar una hemorragia nasal por lo sexy que se veía—, saqué el dinero que había guardado en mi bolsillo, y comencé a darle uno en uno. Como había temido, solo me quedaron diez dólares. "_Tiendas de marca del demonio_".

—Te devolveré el dinero —prometió una vez que cruzamos la puerta de nuestro hogar.

—No lo harás —me negué—. Es mi obsequio, y punto.

Seguía algo disgustado por el detalle de haber sido yo quien gastara el dinero aquella ocasión, pero sabía que le había agradado la campera, por lo que no le di importancia al humor que llevaba.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y encendí el televisor buscando algún programa entretenido.

—Maka —susurró sacándome tan fácil de mi calma. Posó sus labios en mi frente, y descendió hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura que los míos—, gracias.

Le sonreí tímida y me apoyé contra su hombro, para que ambos volviéramos a fijar nuestra atención en la televisión. Aunque yo no lo logré del todo, y rogaba porque Soul no notara los fuertes latidos que golpeaban contra mi pecho, y el rubor de mis mejillas que parecía no desvanecerse.

_..._

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es porque me cuesta acostumbrarme a este cambio entre nosotros._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando me agradeces... Me sonrojo._

* * *

**_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, creo que este pasa a ser uno de mis sonrojos favoritos, ojala que les haya gustado tanto o más que a mi _*-***

**_Bien, ahora... estuve pensando, y voy a dejar de dar tantas vueltas con "_**_Invierno_**_". Lo subiré cuando acaba con estos sonrojos, que además ya falta poco. Anduve reescribiendo el prólogo, cambiando algunos detalles (todavía me quedan un par_ ._._) pero, ¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo!_**

**_Gracias por leer. Mucha suerte._**

**_Geko~_**


	18. Cuando salimos

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Bueno, ando muy feliz por haber subido la conti hoy. Me encanta eso de no tardarme**_** xD**_** Además, me subió bastante el anime haber escrito hoy, así aprovecho lo que resta del día para cegarme los ojos viendo anime.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior sonrojo, y a quienes comentaron: **Dipi-chan;__ Cheethan Black_; XD Ia-chan; Miyoko Nott; HoshitaSweet; MakaPatakiEater; Cherry Baudelaire_**. Muchas gracias!**_

_Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

**18º Drabble: Cuando salimos**

_Soul,_

_¿no tenemos mucha suerte, no?_

_Pero dejando eso de lado, debo admitirlo: _

_A__doro estar contigo._

_..._

Por suerte las cosas aquel día estaban yendo bastante bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba, diría yo. El cielo estaba cubierto de algunas nubes blancas que al opacar de nuestra vista el Sol, nos proporcionaba una sombra satisfactoria para aquel día de calor. La brisa que soplaba desde el mar cercano contribuía bastante, y la ropa ligera que llevábamos nos dejaba estar más cómodos también. Las risas entre las familias y amigos eran contagiosas, a tal punto que uno en verdad sentía que te transmitían su felicidad del momento, y todos los juegos eran tentadores, llamando con más insistencia a aquellos que —como nosotros—, no habían disfrutado de ninguno de ellos.

Durante todo el año había querido ir a ese parque de diversiones cerca de la costa. Y ahora, por fin me maravillaba con las opciones de a qué lugares y juegos ir. Junto con Soul y nuestros mejores amigos.

—¡Bien, vayamos primero a los autos chocones! —exclamaron Patty y Black Star, tan emocionados como nunca. En un parpadeo habían desaparecido de nuestra vista, y entre gritos llamándoles por su nombre, tuvimos que perseguirlos cruzando casi la mitad del parque para mantener nuestra promesa de "estaremos todo el día juntos".

—¡Chicos, por favor, esperen!

Al alcanzarlos, nos faltaba el aire, pero el dúo travieso, a pesar de haber corrido mucho más rápido que nosotros, estaban como si hubieran digerido un exceso de azúcar y cafeína. Liz se la pasó maldiciendo a ambos porque con sus tacones la persecución había resultado de lo más difícil para ella, y se había arruinado su magnífico peinado. Yo hubiera ignorado aquello si Chrona no se hubiera pegado a mi espalda, soltando un pequeño grito al ser asustada por el repentino cambio de humor de Kid.

"_O no, aquí viene_", me advertí a mi misma.

—¡Liz, por Shinigami-sama! ¿Qué diablos le ha sucedido a tu cabello? ¡Está asquerosamente asimétrico y espantoso! —obvio que no era tan así, solo un pequeño mechón de cabello se había soltado a un costado, y otro sobresalía un poco más sobre su coronilla. Aunque, tratándose de mi amigo con aquella tonta afición, no perdía la oportunidad de exagerarlo todo.

Y claro, una Liz sin espejo para comprobar su peinado "arruinado", era lo que un paciente con huesos rotos sin drogas para aliviar el dolor.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! —tomó su cabello entre sus manos, y en sus ojos se notaba el espanto que la apoderaba—. ¡Mi cabello no! ¡No!

Siguió gritando mientras que se alejaba a la velocidad en la que su hermana y Black lo habían hecho antes, yendo en dirección opuesta, directo al baño de damas, y seguido por Kid, quien no parecía dejarla tranquila hasta ver su peinado nuevamente simétrico, y tampoco le importaría tener que entrar al baño lleno de chicas para conseguir su cometido.

—¡Chicos! —gritamos con Tsubaki, quien miraba de una dirección a la otra (primero a Kid y a Liz, luego a Black Star y Patty).

—Mierda, esto no es para nada cool —murmuró Soul, comenzando a correr detrás de nuestros nuevos fugitivos.

"_Ya tenían que arruinar mi expectativa de que todo siguiera tranquilo_". Miré a Tsubaki y a Chrona, quienes asintieron y me siguieron mientras que volvía a acelerar el paso por segunda vez en el día.

Hubiera sido mejor si no nos habría atrasado unos cuarenta minutos aquel incidente, en los que pudimos habernos subido a algo, lo que sea. Por lo menos Black y Patty lo habían pasado bien, con sus traseros sin moverse de sus carros eléctricos, arrasando con todo conductor que se cruzaban, sin importarles que fueran niños, o otros chicos de su edad.

Por fin había llegado el turno de divertirnos todos en grupo, y luego de haber hablado con todos con la ayuda de Tsubaki —y con un buen libro duro en sus cabezas—, emprendimos la marcha a la casa del terror. Sonreí divertida casi todo lo que había durado aquello, porque Soul me había prometido protegerme de los monstruos que me asustaran. Pero yo me reía por el hecho de que, primero, no les temía para nada, y segundo, en vez de estar yo acurrucada en él, fue Chrona la que no se separaba de mi. Algo que a Soul y Kid, no les había agradado del todo.

Como en aquella casa del terror, disfruté de los demás juegos, porque la misma situación se repetía una y otra vez, y mi novio junto con su amigo fruncían a cada rato el ceño disgustados. No era como que si no quisiera pasar el tiempo con Soul, porque manteníamos la charla junto con el grupo, y no era tampoco que ignoraba sus expresiones. Simplemente que comprendía a Chrona, y además ella no estaba del todo convencida de querer estar cerca de Kid. No podía evitarlo, unos meses atrás, yo hubiera estado en su misma situación por aquellos sentimientos confusos. Además, Soul siempre se reía de verme enojada: había sido la hora de cambiar algo de papeles.

—¿Cómo nos dividimos? —preguntó Liz, una vez que quedamos primeros en la cola para subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna.

Por suerte no nos habíamos tardado mucho, y aquella era la mejor opción luego de comer hamburguesas con papas fritas calientes.

—Bueno —comencé—, Tsubaki podría ir con Black Star, tú con Patty, y yo con Chro...

—¡De ninguna manera! —me interrumpieron el albino y su amigo. Fue tan rápido lo que sucedió, que me había quedado parpadeando luego de que Soul empujara a Chrona dentro de una de las cabinas, y metiera a Kid en la misma, trabando la puerta a tiempo que este se alejaba y se acercaba uno nuevo.

Él iba a arrastrarme dentro de aquel, pero Liz se adelantó, y ya había trabado la puerta luego de dejar pasar a su hermana, que nos sacaba la lengua y hacía gestos de burlas.

—¡Oye! —protestó Soul.

—Lo siento Soul, pero necesito ver esto —señaló a donde se los veía a Kid y Chrona en una situación embarazosa, ruborizados los dos—. Pueden ir en el siguiente —dijo ya sacando medio cuerpo por una ventanilla, con unos binoculares en dirección a nuestro par de amigos enamorados.

Tuvimos que dejar en el siguiente a Black y Tsubaki, porque él había quedado bastante cabreado por no ser el primero en subirse, y no sería tampoco el último.

—Eso sí, chicos —nos llamó para advertirnos algo mientras su cabina avanzaba—: nada de sexo, por favor.

Casi me había atragantado con mi propia salvia al oír eso.

Entonces, al final, nos subimos últimos. Acompañada por un Soul impaciente, al borde de estallar, me senté frente a él.

Desviamos la mirada primero a las personas que seguían en la fila, luego a los demás juegos, y finalmente —al tomar mayor altura—, a la ciudad que se extendía con sus hogares y edificios lejos de nosotros. Un brillo anaranjado caía sobre sus techos y balcones, y miré a Soul para comprobar que sucedía lo mismo en su rostro, pero que mantenía su expresión de molesto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada. ¿No puedo mirarte? —bromeé.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró—. No me dejaste estar contigo en toda la tarde.

Bueno, era sabido que tarde o temprano pediría una explicación.

—No pasa nada, Soul. Es sólo que me daba algo de pena dejar a Chrona con Kid —bufó aún molesto, y adiviné que debía estar pensando algo como "no es novedad que quiera cuidarla"—. Yo comprendo como se siente, Soul, es por eso —siguió sin mirarme—. Lo sé, lo siento. Te prometo que ahora si estaré contigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apareció por su rostro, y sentí como mi corazón bombeaba exaltado al notar una faz de picardía.

—Entonces... —susurró a un tono de voz audible para mis oídos, sin apartar aquella sonrisa suya. Se paró en un instante para sentarse a mi lado, y recostar su cabeza en mi regazo—, ¿estarás conmigo, por siempre?

Los latidos aumentaron, y de mi boca habían brotado las palabras sin pensarlo, y sin haber comprendido aún cómo la charla había tomado tal giro repentinamente:

—Sí, Soul. Te lo prometo.

Había cerrado mis ojos por un mínimo instante, y sin embargo, los abrí sorpresiva al notar las manos del albino rozarme las mejillas ardientes. Una se mantuvo allí, y la otra se afirmó por encima de mi nuca para obligarme a inclinarme, acercando de a poco mi cara a la suya, acercando nuestros labios.

Sabía que en aquellos meses había querido besarme. Se le notaba a cada instante en el que permanecíamos solos. Y no lo negaba, yo también me moría de ganas. Siempre había sido así, solo que el pudor acababa venciendo conmigo.

Sin embargo, esa vez no pensaba dejarme vencer, y cerré mis ojos para poder sentir...

Cómo algo sacudió por completo la cabina, y el cuerpo de Soul se caía boca abajo en el suelo frío, y yo con las rodillas golpeando contra su espalda.

—¡Auch!

—¡Lo siento! —me disculpé, al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a la perilla de la puerta, sabiendo que esta no se abriría porque llevaba el pestillo puesto.

Luego de ese esfuerzo me quedé parada con la cabeza gacha para no chocar con el techo, y ayudé a Soul a darse la vuelta para que también se levante.

—¿Qué diablos fue _eso_? —"_¿Eso que nos interrumpió en lo que pudo haber sido nuestro primer y perfecto beso?_"

—Eso —señalé, aún aturdida.

Una cabeza del tamaño de la puerta y con sus ojos gigantescos se apareció frente nuestro. Se carcajeó divertido y nos sacó la lengua, la pasó por el metal que nos separaba —por suerte— de la baba ácida que comenzaba a derretir nuestro único refugio. Me alivié un poco al ver que saltaba cayendo lejos de nosotros, pero los gritos de la gente no me tranquilizaron. Sin importarme la altura a la que estábamos —la máxima que alcanzaba la rueda de la fortuna—, me paré al borde para ver cómo aquella cosa se movía sujetando sus brazos y pasándolos por los distintos caños y cabinas como si fuera Tarzán en su jungla.

—¿Es un mono? —preguntó Soul, tan sorprendido como yo.

—Lo es —afirmé al verlo saltar sobre el techo de un puesto de comida—. Pero al fin y al cabo, es un demonio —pronto las figuras de nuestros amigos se acercaron al chimpancé gigante, y la certeza de que allí terminaba nuestra salida con amigos, me superó y me hizo sentir una completa ira—. ¡Vamos, Soul!

—Estaba tan cerca... —se lamentó, y pronto lo tuve entre mis manos en su forma de guadaña.

Inspiré hondo, y me dejé caer para unirme a la batalla con mis amigos.

...

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es por esos instantes en los que siento que se me vuela el corazón._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando salimos... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Y, les gustó?**_

_**Bueno, sonrojo Nº 18, nos faltan dos -al borde de arrojarse desde la misma altura que lo hizo Maka-, jo, mierda, así me dan ganas de tardarme un año para subir los que quedan. **_

_**Pero bueno, si hago eso me matan (si es que no lo hacen antes por haber puesto un mono gigante-demonio para interrumpir con nuestra escenita romántica). Espero que les haya gustado, porque me divertí mucho al escribir este sonrojo para ustedes **_**:3**

_**Mucha suerte.**_

_**Geko~**_

_Guardemos unos instantes de silencio por la pérdida de nuestro querido amigo: Megaupload._

_Q.E.P.D_


	19. Cuando nos arreglamos

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

_**Gente, hemos llegado al sonrojo 19º. Y no sé qué decir al respecto. **_

_**Solo daré un **anuncio importante**: Me voy de vacaciones (¡yeah!), pero igual no será por mucho tiempo. Será una semana, aunque creo que después me iré un par de días con mi papá a no-se-dónde. En fin, no podré actualizar **Heartbeats** este finde porque andaré preparando las cosas, y me quedan algunas por comprar. Así que, en cuanto vuelva o me libre, escribiré la conti de ambas en lo posible. ¿Sí?**_

_No ando con tiempo, pero gracias a quienes hayan comentado y leído el sonrojo anterior! Se los agradezco._

_**Deséenme suerte en aquel sitio desconocido donde me esperan esas personas que saben todo de mi pero que yo ni conozco sus nombres. Dios, moriré.**_

_Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**19º Drabble: Cuando nos arreglamos**_

_Soul, ¿sabes lo mal que me pongo por ti a veces?_

_Es insoportable la idea de que ya no quieras estar conmigo._

_Siempre aquel había sido mi mayor miedo._

_Porque un minuto sin ti, es una agonía._

_..._

Jamás me habías sentido tan deprimida. Las chicas me habían obligado a acompañarlas para ir de contras, porque según ellas, aquella era la mejor "medicina" para una depresión como la mía. Una a causa de Soul.

Habíamos discutido toda la tarde del viernes —fue una fuerte discusión, una de las peores—, y había terminado por desaparecer en cuanto el cielo oscureció en su totalidad. El sábado había desaparecido todo el día, y cuando la idea de que tuvo que habérsela pasado con alguna de las chicas que aún hacían fila a pesar de que él estuviera de novio, me había hecho convencerme a mi misma de que no debería importarme lo que ese estúpido hiciera. Yo estaba herida por habernos peleado, y él andaba de parranda. No era justo que siguiera sintiéndome mal.

Sin embargo, en esa mañana del domingo, al despertar y haber notado que él seguía sin aparecerse en el departamento, volví a caer en mi poso depresivo. "_¿De verdad no le interesa verme ahora?_".

Le había contado todo por teléfono a Tsubaki, queriendo solo a alguien que simplemente me escuchara. Mala suerte la mía. Había resultado que Liz y Patty habían estado en su casa en cuanto la había llamado, y le habían obligado a poner la llamada en altavoz para enterarse ellas también.

Esa era la causa de mi bajo entusiasmo y de porqué caminaba cabizbaja por aquel shopping.

—¡Vaya, miren chicas! ¡Miren, miren! —gritó Liz embobada—. No tenía idea de que había una de esas tiendas aquí —señaló a un local de ropa que ella amaba—. ¡Vamos, vamos! —y sin esperar a nadie, salió corriendo abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe, seguida de su hermana, como siempre.

Suspiré. Aunque Liz amaba los chismes y adoraba cuando le contaba las cosas con detalles —obligada—, me daba la impresión de que aquella vez sólo quería una excusa para ir de compras con nosotras y consentirse a ella misma.

—Nos quedamos contigo —ofreció Tsubaki sonriendo, acompañada de Chrona, quien no dejaba de mirarme con pena.

—No, que va. Vayan ustedes también. Necesito aunque sea estar unos minutos sola.

Ambas torcieron el gesto, pero sabían que era en verdad lo que más quería en aquel instante. No dijeron nada más, y se alejaron mientras que alzaban su mano para despedirse de mi, y perderse de vista tras pasar la puerta por la que antes las dos hermanas Thompson habían entrado.

Me había sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, e inspiré y exhalé bien hondo, tratando de calmarme. Había comenzado a temblar de nuevo. El aire condicionado del shopping me estaba helando, y hubiera deseado tener los brazos de Soul para rodearme con su calor.

Lo extrañaba tanto, aún a pesar de las cosas me había dicho. Las que me habían herido.

Un hombre alto, de casi treinta años de aspecto, se detuvo frente mío, y se quedó analizando mi rostro.

—¿Tú eres Maka Albarn de Evans? —preguntó el desconocido.

—¿_De Evans_? —repetí en una pregunta.

—¿Eres tú, o no? —se mostró impaciente.

Asentí sin ganas, ya que escuchar el apellido de mi novio (¿seguía siendo mi _novio_?) había hecho que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

Chifló y alzó las manos llamando a un grupo de tres hombres que movían algo cubierto en una cortina de seda de color rojo. Me quedé parpadeando al ver que aquellos sujetos se habían ido, dejándome sola con esa... cosa.

¿Se suponía que debía ver lo que había dentro? El tipo no había dicho nada de que si era para mí o no. De hecho, ¿por qué pensaba que aquello podía llegar a ser para mi? Aún así, la curiosidad venció.

Corrí aquella cortina, que había sido muy agradable al tacto, y un corazón gigante de madera pintado de negro, con unos moños blancos del mismo rodeándolo en diagonal se presentaron ante mis ojos.

—¿Qué carajo...?

El corazón se abrió por el medio, como un par de puertas, y dentro de él, habían rosas blancas bordeando los costados del corazón. Lo rellenaban estantes de madera blanca, con recipientes de plástico, donde veinte chocolates en cada uno de los treinta que habría, soltaba ese adictivo olor a cacao que me hacía rugir el estómago hambriento.

Y sin embargo, de inmediato ignoré mi hambre y me quedé mirando como tonta a la única cosa más importante que el chocolate: Soul.

Vestía un traje blanco, del mismo color que su cabello, y una camisa marrón con una corbata del mismo color.

—Debo admitir que me he arriesgado al comprar este traje blanco, sabiendo que terminaría metiéndome entre tanto chocolate que podría mancharme, pero bueno, he corrido el riesgo —habló mirando su ropa, evitando el verme.

Pero no pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que sus rubís se clavaron en mis ojos, y una sonrisa dejó ver sus dientes deslumbrantes. Estiró el brazo sin esfuerzo para alcanzar una de las flores blancas que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Tomó un bombón, y se acercó a mi.

No podía hablar, y tuvo suerte de que así fuera porque ya lo hubiera bombardeado a preguntas.

—Maka, soy un idiota, lo sé. Se que el otro día te dije muchas cosas y que te hice mucho daño. No puedo perdonarme eso, pero...

—Soul, yo... —no me dejó hablar una vez que lo había logrado, porque coloco el bombón de su mano dentro de mi boca, impidiéndome seguir.

—... Pero bien sabes de que la mayoría de las cosas eran mentira, ¿no? Dije que ya no te soportaba, lo cual es mentira. Dije muchas cosas peores, y eran todas mentiras. Sólo que me habías hecho poner furioso, Maka. Lo lamento, en verdad. Me odio a mi mismo por hacerte llorar, y sé que no me lo merezco, pero soy tan egoísta que no puedo evitar preguntártelo de todos modos: ¿me perdonas?

El corazón se me había detenido por un leve instante, y sentí como el dolor que había estado alojado en mi pecho, poco a poco se desvanecía. Ahora solo quería llorar de alegría, y no de tristeza. Él se había tomado aquellas molestias por mi, por mi perdón. Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

—No es justo —susurré—. Tú no fuiste el único que hirió al otro. Yo también te lastimé, Soul. No es justo que hagas todo esto sin siquiera haberte pedido que me perdones.

—... —se mantuvo dubitativo por un rato, analizando mis palabras seriamente—. Entonces... ¿que tal si nos perdonamos los dos?

Sonreí. A él no le interesaba para nada y ni lo había herido. Gracias a Dios que no.

—Perdón, Maka.

Se mantuvo sin romper la distancia, a excepción de su mano que me entregó la flor blanca, con una sonrisa amable, luego de haber aceptado la rosa.

—Te perdono —le respondí—. ¿Me perdonas a mí? —él asintió y me tomó de la espalda para acercarnos por fin, y para poder abrazarnos. Sentí su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra el mío, que se encontraba masomenos en las mismas condiciones.

La gente comenzó a mirarnos, y no tardé en ponerme nerviosa.

Me hubiera apartado de no ser porque acabábamos de arreglarnos.

A pesar de la vergüenza del momento, me sentía tan feliz como nunca. Soul realmente era especial para mi, y agradecía que no se hubiera apartado de mi como lo había creído. Yo era la persona que era gracias a él, y el estar sin su compañía, hubiera acabado conmigo.

Preferí dejar de pensar en eso, y enfocarme en cómo eran las cosas en verdad, para mi alegría. Soul y yo seguíamos juntos. Ese era el más hermoso e increíble presente que podía estar viviendo.

Aún así, el presente también tenía sus pequeñas complicaciones:

—Oye, Soul, ¿cómo haremos para llevar este corazón y los chocolates a casa?

...

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, es por la alegría que me das luego de tanto dolor en mi corazón_

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando nos arreglamos... Me sonrojo._

* * *

_**¿Y, les gustó?**_

_**OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG.**_

_**¡Queda uno solo, no! ¡No! ¡NO! -explota- :why:**_

_**Bueno, no se me antoja ponerme emo, así que no quiero mencionar más de ese detalle. Y hablando justamente de cosas emo(?), este one-shot lo había escrito dos veces. La primera, completamente diferente, demasiado dramática, triste, y blabla. La segunda, obviamente, es con la que me quedé. Así que espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Iba a darles spoiler del siguiente sonrojo, pero mejor soy mala y no les doy nada **_**8D**

_**Gracias por haber leído, y em... nos vemos en el drabble/one-shot final (que no sé cuando será por lo de mis vacaciones). Mucha suerte.**_

_**Geko~**_

_(La mayoría de los comentarios fueron escritos previamente a no sé que horas de la noche. Solo lo que esta en cursiva -esto- es lo que escribí a la hora de subirlo. Gracias chicas!)_


	20. Cuando te sonrojas

_**¡Ohayo~!**_

**_Bien, aquí estamos. Con el sonrojo final, y yo a punto de largarme a llorar y chillar. Pero en fin, sabíamos que este día llegaría _T_T _Aunque a la vez me alegro, ya que podré seguir tranquila con otros proyectos, y por el éxito que he conseguido con este conjunto de drabbles/one-shots. Pero más que nada, porque ustedes, quienes ya se han leído los anteriores 19 sonrojos, han estado leyendo mi fic. _**

**_Como siempre digo, eso es algo que aprecio de todo corazón. Me siento en deuda por ser tan amigables, amables, y pacientes conmigo. Aunque me quedo corta con eso. _**

_Gracias a quienes leyeron el sonrojo anterior, y los dieciocho anteriores también. Y por comentar, a: _Miyoko Nott; Bell-Star; Shald120; Kasumi-Keiko11; The Miss Alice15; Hasegawa Misaki; Cherry Baudelaire.

**_Gracias por todo _:'3**

___Lo de siempre: __Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Ohkubo (Que Dios, Buda, Jebús y el Dios Rá lo bendigan!) al igual que los personajes de este conjunto de Drabbles. Mi cabeza no tiene tanta imaginación como para crear tal majestuosidad xD_

_**Si ustedes gustan...**_

_**¡Lean!**_

* * *

_**20º Drabble: Cuando te sonrojas**_

_Siempre he sido yo la que se pone colorada,_

_la que trata por todos los medios de que no lo notes,_

_de evitar que leas mis sentimientos a través de unas simples mejillas rojas._

_Es hora de cambiar de papeles, Soul._

...

El sueño que había adoptado desde que mis ojos se habían abierto había desaparecido en cuanto ellos, somnolientos, se acostumbraron a la vista que tenía delante mío. Desde la azotea de la escuela, con mis manos firmes sobre la resistente balaustrada, observaba casi hipnotizada como al Sol le faltaba poco para salir en su totalidad. Sonreí al verlo bostezar, y de inmediato sentí la necesidad de estirarme y hacer lo mismo.

Soul me había llevado para ver al alba. Había prometido que sería hermoso desde allí, y en verdad lo fué. El cielo estaba teñido ya de un celeste claro, limpio de nubes, con los rayos del Sol volviendo todo más hermoso.

Me di la vuelta y vi como Soul me invitaba a hacerle compañía. Estaba sentado en una de las reposeras que había tomado prestadas —no hace falta aclarar que sin permiso de nadie— de algún sitio dentro de Shibusen. Iba a sentarme a su lado, pero palmeó su regazo dándome a entender que quería que me sentara allí mismo. Algo que hubiera rechazado de inmediato si no fuera que ya me había acostumbrado un poco de las tantas veces anteriores, obligada siempre.

Pronto sus manos rodearon mi cintura y dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Aferré mis brazos en torno a su cuello, y supongo que fue fácil saber que no me encontraba del todo tranquila.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

A veces me preguntaba que tan obvia podía ser para él. Pensé en que sería mejor no averiguarlo, o terminaría aterrada.

—Mi estómago... —confesé algo avergonzada, jugando con un mechón corto de su cabello albino.

Él soltó una risita y comenzó a mecerme, como si fuera una beba a la que intentaran de hacer dormir.

—Eso es porque comiste mucho chocolate, adicta.

—No es por eso.

Se mantuvo el silencio entre ambos, alcé un poco mi mirada para comprobar su rostro pensante.

—No irás a decirme que estás embarazada —dijo de forma seria. Era obvio que se estaba burlando de mí, y le fue fácil hacer que me enojara en aquel momento.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le grité muy cerca del oído, consiguiendo que reaccionara con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de alejar su oreja de mi boca. Sabía que corría riesgo de quedarse sordo—. Es que, ¡agh! Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a tus sorpresas, Soul. Me encanta que seas así, pero... haces que le de algo a mi estómago con cada cosa, admito. —"_Y a mi corazón_", agregué en mi mente.

Volvía a meditar lo que decía, y sentí luego como depositaba un beso en mi coronilla. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de que me obligara a levantar el rostro, para poder vernos a los ojos en el momento que hablaba. Sus orbes habían adquirido un brillo especial ante aquella luz del Sol mañanero.

—Bueno, me alegro que sea así. Si no, no tendrían sentido mis sorpresas.

Sonrió y volvió a posicionarnos como estábamos antes.

Traté de contenerme, pero una risa sonora resultó escaparse entre mis labios, y noté la mirada confusa del albino sobre mi.

—Perdona —dije antes de que me preguntara—. Es que también me sigue resultando extraño lo cursi que eres.

Espié manteniendo la cabeza gacha su reacción, y me sorprendí al verlo repentinamente tan rojo. Sus rubiés estaban abiertos de par en par, y hasta se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Espera, espera. ¡Yo no soy cursi!

Bufé y me permití reírme una vez más de él.

—No, para nada —implementé un evidente sarcasmo.

—En serio Maka, no digas eso.

Su rostro apenado era impagable. Se parecía a un niño en ese momento.

—¿Dices que no? Oh, ya veo. Entonces no es para nada cursi decirme cosas bonitas todos los días; regalarme una infinidad de bombones solo para que te perdone; traerme a ver el amanecer; regalarme... —continué enumerando con los dedos.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya lo capté —desvió su mirada malhumorado—. Supongo que tal vez lo sea un poco.

—No te afliges. Amo que hagas esas cosas —traté de dejar de verle por lo mono que estaba, y mis mejillas ya se estaban tornando del típico color rojizo a causa de él, y de mis propias palabras—. Te vez tan lindo...

Su mirada se cruzó inesperadamente con la mía, y fue allí cuando comprendí que había pensado en voz alta: había dejado de mecerme, y se había quedado inmóvil.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédulo.

"_Oh, no_".

—Olvídalo.

Me apresuré en un intento de escaparme de aquella pregunta embarazosa apartándome de él, pero terminó siendo en vano.

—Maka —sonó como una advertencia.

No me quedaba otra más que rendirme. Sabía que no me permitiría el dejarle con la intriga. Quería suicidarme allí mismo.

—De acuerdo, pero no hagas un escándalo —exhalé, inspiré, y volví a exhalar intentando calmarme. Pero ya mis propios latidos no me dejaban tranquila—. Dije que te veías lindo... Así, sonrojado.

Bajé aún más la mirada para evitar que me viera, pero aún así, su mirada se asimilaba a mi parecer a una hoyadora en mi frente. "_Tuve que haberme inventado algo _—pensé arrepentida—_ seguro va a burlarse de mí ahora_".

Luego de un exagerado suspiro por su parte, alzó su voz un poco más que de costumbre, diciendo algo que me había dejado atónita:

—Si dices cosas así, se me hacen insoportables las ganas de besarte —me miró de reojo y vi como su rostro estaba tan o más colorado que el mío—. ¿... puedo?

Casi ni hizo falta que contestara aquella pregunta. Ambos nos acercamos casi por inercia, y pude saborear pronto el aliento de Soul rozando mi nariz, antes de que me abrazara con mayor fuerza (a la vez que correspondía con mis brazos rodeando con más firmeza su cuello) para volver más factible al beso.

Sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina al sentir los labios de Soul oprimirse contra los míos. Había sucumbido bajo la dicha misma. El beso no duró mucho, pero aún así había resultado como algo realmente perfecto. Un suspiro había escapado de ambos, y sonreíamos algo tímidos al volver a hacer contacto visual.

—Una pregunta —dijo Soul de la nada—. ¿Es obligatorio pedirte permiso siempre antes de besarte?

Reí chocando mi frente contra su barbilla, y me mantuve allí mientras que negaba con el movimiento de mi cabeza, de un lado al otro.

—Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.

—No vayas a arrepentirte por decir eso.

"_Nunca lo haría_".

Sin darme casi cuenta, ya me estaba besando de nuevo. Su boca, juguetona, se juntaba con la mía tan rápido como al separarse. También besaba mi mejilla, mi frente, y mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas mientras que se unía a mis risas.

—¡Ya, Soul! —me quejaba sin evitar seguir riéndome. Ambos sabíamos que en realidad no quería que se detuviera.

Mi corazón rebosaba de alegría, siendo aquel uno de los momentos más alegres que se alojarían en mi interior.

Pronto Soul se detuvo, y nos abrazamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sintiendo el corazón enloquecido del otro. No había nada por decir, el silencio era cómodo, y disfrutábamos de sentir a través de aquellos latidos tan exaltados. Parecían querer unirse, y conformar uno solo. Aunque yo sentía que ya eran así.

—Te amo tanto, idiota —dije con una sonrisa imborrable.

—Yo también, mi preciosa nerd.

Seguimos por unos minutos de esa manera, hasta que Soul —desganado— me hizo acordar que debíamos irnos de allí. Cada uno tomó una reposera, y antes de irnos, Soul besó veloz y fugazmente mis labios, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

—Por cierto —dijo como si se tratara de un comentario de lo más interesante—: Tú también. Siempre te vez linda sonrojada.

...

_Soul... Tú más que nadie sabes que me sonrojo por muchas cosas,_

_pero la mayoría de las veces, ahora, es por la cantidad de veces que me besas._

_¿Y sabes...?_

_Cuando te sonrojas... Me sonrojo._

* * *

**_Bueno, ha llegado la hora de despedirme de este fic. Me alegro de que a la mayoría le haya gustado, y por los reviews recibidos en cada capítulo. Espero que este último les haya gustado, y bueno... no sé que decir._**

_**Gracias de nuevo (lo sé, me ando volviendo pesada)****, y espero que sigan leyendo alguna otra de mis historias, como "**Heartbeats**" (van a matarme por la demora que llevo con ese **_**Dx**_**), o con el otro nuevo que subí "**Invierno**" (sí, ese del que vengo hablando hace mucho); o algún otro del futuro. Oh sí, habrá Mary-chan para rato.**_

_**Ahora sí, me largo. Gracias por haber leído estos sonrojos. Cuídense. Mucha suerte.**_

**_Geko~_**


End file.
